Myraneth Accolte: The Return of the King
by JennaGreenleaf
Summary: Myraneth, the Lady of the Wolves, and her family are undertaking the most perilous part of their journey. The trail has been full of loss, but most importantly friendship, and maybe a little romance? I do not own LOTR, only my plot and my characters.
1. Prologue

Myraneth Accolte: The Return of the King

Prologue

Frenzy ensured. A clash of human, Elf, Orc, Dwarf, wolf, and _myraneth_. Never before had so many species united against one enemy. None since the Battle of the Five armies had ever seen such a force.

Our force was small. But we had an advantage.

Us, we were fighting for something. Something more than just for the sake of bloodshed.

We fought for our friends.

We fought for our families.

We fought for our lives.

But most importantly, we fought for our home land, for all of Middle Earth, and for our right to live in a land free of oppressive dictatorship and tyranny.

Early in the battle I lost sight of my brothers. In a rush of adrenalin, I remembered how I had snapped at Gimli before the stone gates of Moria. I remembered my first ever full command, just fifty short years after my Mother had passed on.

And so the battle raged.


	2. We Fought and Died Together

1

We Fight and Die Together

I wasn't going to let them breach the gate. They could pound at it all they wanted, but they were in for a surprise.

Estel bellowed so loud that the entire complex could hear him, "BRING HIM DOWN, LEGOLAS! KILL HIM!"

"Valor protect all of us," I muttered to myself. I had long sense spent all my arrows and abandoned my bow in favour of Myranaina.

Beside me stood Cassan, with him father on his other side. The old Wolf was determined, but I knew this was to be his last battle. Cassan was ready. Cassan was ready to inherit the pack from Dire, his sire.

On my other side was Silverfang, in all his glory. Shadowpaw was on his other side.

Behind us, in every wing of Helm's Deep, Wolf and Man and Elf stood united against defeat.

And I cried out in my native tongue, "Brothers and sisters, we fight for so much more than revolution! We fight for our families and the freedom of our children and cubs! WE FIGHT! We fight for our homelands, the most noble of all causes!" I raised Myranaina, "WE FIGHT FOR OUR LIVES! WE FIGHT!"

"WE FIGHT!" Cassan roared.

"WE FIGHT!" Dire echoed.

"WE FIGHT FOR PEACE!" I screamed, "AS ONE WE SHALL PREVAIL! FOR PEACE!"

The answering roar was deafening, "FOR PEACE!"

And then the wall—the Deep's one weakness—exploded in a shower of granite and stone.

The front line, consisting of five wolves and ten_ myraneth_, jumped forward into the fire storm. I winced as their pain filtered back to me—but so did their determination.

_We are one, and bonded we shall triumph._

This thought came from a pitch black mass of fur. Shadowdancer, the spirit of the first ever _myraneth_, had joined the fight.

_We fight as one. Are you ready, Lady Wolf?_

_I am, Lord Shadow._

_ Then join me._

I pushed my conscious at him. In a second, I sat astride the substantial shadow, and we were essentially one being.

My wolves fought as hard as I could bear to ask of them. But in the end, it still was not enough. I prayed for a miracle.

Sometime in the battle, about twenty of the Lothlorien Elves, including Haldir, joined us in the rubble. I caught sight of Aragorn for the first time for hours. Then, just for a moment, it was as if someone had drove a sword through my chest.

A mass of black and silver fur collapsed in front of us. I didn't have to look more than once to confirm that it was Silverfang. But the second look confirmed that he was dead.

For a second, Shadow and I felt nothing at all.

Then pain exploded in our shared being. Turning, I assessed the damage. An arrow had lodged itself in between two of my ribs. It was a fatal blow.

Cassan snarled and jumped at the shaft. He ripped it clean out of my body, and while the pain was almost blinding, he had given me the chance to heal myself.

I used a fraction of precious magical energy to just that.

One pain after another. The pain of losing Silverfang hit me like a wild boar.

Shadowpaw's answering howl was the most longing, desperate, agonizing sound I had ever heard. I would hear more. To me, this battle marked the beginning of the end.

"NO!" I roared. I jumped off of the Shadow, ripping my consciousness away from his. I drove Myranaina into the orc who had just embedded its axe in the back of my cousin's head.

The battle raged around me, but my only priority was Haldir, as he rested in my brother's arms. I stooped beside Aragorn.

He wasn't completely gone yet.

"My bow…" He rasped. Aragorn passed the bleached wood to him.

"Hold still, cousin, I can heal you!"

"No, Myraneth, you must save your strength. It is now time for me to…rest. Myraneth," He said when I ignored him. I looked into his sky-blue eyes.

"There will be many more. You must let me go…it is time."

A tear traced its way down my cheek, "No, not now! I won't let you!"

"You must, Myraneth. Let me go…Estel is so much more important…"

That first traitorous tear was quickly followed by more. I couldn't talk.

"I am pleased to have fought alongside you, Haldir of Lothlorien. May you find peace in death." Aragorn muttered.

I looked one last time into the bright, pain-filled eyes of my cousin, "Rest now, son of Haladan. My kin, my cousin, my brother." Then my cousin's eyes closed forever.


	3. Watching You Scream, Quiet or Loud

2

Watching You Scream, Quiet or Loud

Aragorn and I fought back to back until once more we separated. I moved away from the broken stone courtyard, deeper into Helm's Deep.

All of a sudden I heard, "Myraneth!" I spun on my heels.

It was Eowyn.

"What are you doing here, Eowyn? Your uncle will have both of our heads!"

She ignored the threat, "We need help. There's a woman, Aliandra, giving birth in the caves."

I stared at my friend for a moment, "Take me to her."

The caves were dank, musty and filthy. This was no place to bring new life into the world.

I had met Aliandra before, I knew that the moment I saw her, "Eowyn bring some fresh water, please."

She hesitated.

"Oh, don't tell me there isn't any!" I exclaimed. She shook her head, her tangled fair hair flying.

I glared around the cave. I couldn't even see the beauty of them, "Get someone to stay with her. Then show me where your water supply is."

Another woman, Alesandra, who was Aliandra's sister, took my place. Eowyn led me deeper into the caves.

She stopped by a shallow pool. It was almost empty of filthy water. I promised myself that after this war I would come back here and do something about this.

"Stand back, Eowyn." She took a small step back. I concentrated hard, deep within myself. It was so much more difficult to do this when one didn't have the water right in front of you. It would do me no good to replicate what little water was in the pool. I started to chant, "_Water of the Misty Mountains, hear my call, answer my call. Water of the Misty Mountains, hear my call, answer my—"_A scream tore through my concentration. I fought to keep control of the magic and I ignored Aliandra.

"Myraneth!" Eowyn cried.

I ignored her, too, _"Water of the Misty Mountain, hear my call, answer my call. Water of the Misty Mountains, hear my call, answer my call, come to me."_ I opened my eyes. The pool was flooded with clear, warm water, "Eowyn, grab a bucket, now!" I shouted.

She looked at me incredulously, "How—"

"Eowyn, I have to get back out their! Come on, sister!" I cried.

I tore back to Aliandra, "You're ready, Aliandra! Get ready to push!"

It went on like that for about an hour.

"Congratulations," I told the dark-haired young human, "You have a daughter." I passed her one of my smaller daggers and let her cut the umbilical cord. Then I passed her the bay Eowyn had just finished cleaning.

Aliandra smiled at me, "What is the name of your blade, Lady?" She asked.

"Myranaina," I told her, "In my language, it means Wolflight."

"That is to be her name, then. Myranaina."

"A choice befitting a princess." I bid them all farewell and then raced out of the caves.

"Tell me that isn't your own blood!" Everlas cried as I dove into the Hold. I slammed the door shut.

"It's not, don't worry. One of the women was giving birth in the caves, I had to help."

Someone slapped me. It was Aragorn, leading Majesty and Brego. I glared at him.

"Mount up, Myraneth. We ride with the King."

The group we formed consisted of Aragorn, Théoden, Gamling, Everlas, Legolas, me, and many others that I couldn't name.

The final assault. Our final bid for freedom. I raised Myranaina. Beside me, the other riders did the same for their own swords.

In the distance, I heard a horn blow.

_The horn of Helm Hammerhand_.

"For Rohan!" King Théoden cried.

"For Rohan!" I echoed. I added, "And for the peace of Middle Earth!"

They came by the hundreds, bursting from the already overtaken Hornburg courtyard into the Hold.

We charged them.

_Look to my coming. On the fifth day, at dawn, look to the east._ Gandalf's words came back to me. Gandalf was coming!

Then I saw it. With my keen hearing, I could make out everything that was said on that hillside as the first rays of the day's sun filtered into the sky.

"Théoden King stands alone," The lone rider said. It was Mithrandir.

A brown stallion trotted to a position just beside Shadowfax. It was Eomer. I hadn't realized he and the Riders of Rohan had left our ranks.

"Not alone," Eomer said. He shouted, "Rohirrim!" The Riders of Rohan had joined us once more.

And Shadowfax leapt into a gallop, and the Riders of Rohan followed the White Rider into the masses of orcs. I watched the riders as they jumped fearlessly into the maces and spears. Not ten seconds had passed.

Then it was over. It was done. The remaining orcs ran around like chickens with their heads cut off, and the Rohirrim slaughtered them.

I trotted Majesty to the edge of the Deeping Wall, collecting arrows as I went along. Then she stood still as I picked off one orc at a time from five hundred feet. When my arrows were spent, I went to search the dead for anyone who may still be alive.

I walked in a daze right passed Leaf and Gimli. Their heads both turned towards me, but I took no notice of it.

Eowyn had left the caves early. She fell in step beside me, tears traveling in silent paths down her cheeks.

I saw once more the collapsed mass of black and silver fur.

"That's not—"Eowyn gasped.

That was it for me. I raced to Silverfang, cradling his massive head in my arms, "I had since he was just a small puppy," I sobbed, "Never once did I expect to outlive him. He was the King of all _Myraneth_," I suddenly raised my head, "Estel! Where is Cassan?"

But I couldn't see Estel, either, "Legolas! Everlas! Estel!" I cried. Then I remembered that Legolas was alright, as I had just walked past him. But I couldn't stop crying, not until Aragorn, Everlas, Legolas, and Cassan were safely in my arms.

It was a tight fit.

Hurriedly, I checked them over. Everlas had been grazed by an arrow, Estel had a deep wound from a sword, and Legolas had managed to badly break a bone in his foot. I made him sit down. Cassan had a rather long arrowhead imbedded in his shoulder.

I smiled through my tears. Eowyn brought me bandages, and I healed what I could. As soon as most of Estel's flesh had knitted together under my hands, and the wound was bandaged, I let him up to help Legolas. I had learned long ago that my magic, as strong as it was, would not stretch to healing broken bones. Legolas was managing to refrain from grimacing, but a thin sheen of sweat was evident on his brow. Next, I took care of Cassan. He was by far the easiest. Everlas refused to let me heal her cut, and bandaged the wound herself.

"Lady Myraneth, Lord Aragorn," Théoden made his presence known, "We have set up an infirmary. Can we count on your help?"

I looked at him. My magic was running low, but I could still heal the manual way, "You can, My Lord." Without looking behind me, I pushed Legolas back down onto the bench. He would only injure himself further.

I spent three hours in the infirmary, healing what I could, treating what I couldn't. I was close to collapsing from exhaustion when Théoden of all people forced me to rest.


	4. Not Elf Kind

3

Not Elf Kind

The trip from Helm's Deep to Edoras was painfully slow. I put Legolas—much to his indignation—on Majesty's back. For the first half of the trip. Then something made me switch him to Snowshadow.

Majesty was pregnant. How could I have not noticed before? Oh Valor, I put her into a battle!

Majesty pushed her muzzle against my back. I read her eyes. There was only one thing I could do.

"Go to Lothlorien," I muttered in Sindarian, "Have Grandmother send me my stallion." Majesty bobbed her head and broke into a canter. I watched her until I could no longer see her.

We made camp at nightfall. We were within twenty miles of Edoras, but it would not take long to get there in the morning.

I did not sleep that night. I unrolled my bedroll and collapsed on it—out of pain. My back arched. It felt like every atom in my body was on fire. I shrieked in pure agony.

"Myraneth!" Aragorn cried. As he had many times before, he threw himself over my chest, ripping one of my daggers from my iron grasp, "Star, help!" He roared.

Then Star was there, too. She held my legs paralyzed.

The fit subsided as quickly as it had come on. I rolled over and proceeded to do something I had never once before done after a fit—I threw up. I swear, I'd never thrown up this much in all my years.

"Cassan, how many did we lose?" I asked in the morning.

He turned his head towards me, "Wolves and _myraneth?_ About thirty in total. You're not going to Run here, are you?"

"Cassan, I really have no other choice." Jumping up, I uttered a sound that was not unlike a war cry. All around me great, furry heads shot up. They knew what the cry meant.

I had never before allowed humans to witness a Run. But it could not be helped.

With another war cry, I threw myself forward. Everywhere around me, wolves filed into line behind me.

And I did not resurface.

#####

For a moment, later on that night, I became the younger sibling. Never before had I lost so many wolves at one time. It grew hard for me to lift my head off my bedroll.

I remembered my loss of hope in Moria.

Moria. Moria. Orc. Balrog. Warg. Ring. Oliphant. Frodo. Sam. Merry. Pippin. Danny. Ro. Arwen. Sauron. No matter how I looked at it, it always came down to the Necromancer.

And I could not justify the state I was slowly slipping into.

I missed the rest of my family. The idiot-fools of Elves, as Everlas had christened us. Ada. How long had it been since he had been on my mind?

"Myraneth, nath so tyget." [Myraneth, something troubles you.] This was not a question, but a statement from Estel.

"Yu ald togine, Estel. Havo da et ennth." [It is noting, Estel. Sit down and sleep.]

"Tyget wer hads?" [You are sad?]

I turned over and faced Estel, "I miss them, Estel. I miss the idiot-fools. With each passing day, it grows in my heart. Tyget uoi kow?" [You do not miss home?]

"My home is hidden from me. How is one to know if it ever existed?"

And that was what finally brought me around, "Estel, tyget ftio kow, sosse sew tyyter." [Estel, you have many homes, and many who love you.]

"I agree with only part of that statement. What about you, Myraneth? Where would you say your home lies? You were born in Rivendell, yes, but you have spent many years away." Aragorn starred at his toes.

"My home is all of Middle Earth, Estel. Like you, I am a wanderer. But given the choice, I would choose the small valley we both grew up in. And that is where my heart will lie, long after the rest of my kind has gone from this world."

"You intend to stay?"

"I intend to see every age of this world, until my bloodline runs dry, Estel. And I will do that alone, if I must. But I will not sail with my people. My wolves are here, and here they are strong. Their strength does not wane like that of the Elves. They remind me that I am not Elf kind," I held up a hand when he protested, "I am the Lady of the Wolves. I will linger here longer than any other. I will re-join my father, eventually, but he will have to wait. As will the rest of you. Estel, this is my world. I belong here, nowhere else. That is my path. It is laid out for me as yours is for you."

"My path is hidden from me."

I raised a hand to his face, "I believe my sister has talked of this to you afore, brother. You believe her not?"

"I do not know what to believe in anymore, Wolf."

"Believe in Estel. Believe in hope. You are Isildur's heir, not the last King himself. Listen, Estel. Believe in my sister. She will not lead you astray."

And I started to sing again, for the first time in a long time.

_These times we look_

_And we never see far_

_These time we look_

_And even a star_

_Is hidden, its glow_

_Dimmed by the shadow_

_And when estel falls…_

_But it is not this day!_

_No, this day we fight!_

_We fight! _

_We fight!_

_We believe in our strength_

_It is not this day!_

_And should Estel ever fade away…_

_By Valor, it will not be this day!_

Aragorn grinned, "Myraneth, that is a war chant."

"You most of all should know that we are at war, my brother."

"I do. Shall we call the Prince over and have him join us?"

"Whatever for?"

"No reason…" Aragorn winked, "Hey, Leggy!"

A moment later, Aragorn was hanging upside down from a tree and Legolas was stroking an arrow. The tip of it was not one inch from Estel's face, and the bow was nocked.

Unaffected, I threw a few sticks on the fire. Gimli and Eowyn were staring at me like I had three heads.

I smiled back at them. I was wondering how long Legolas was going to keep on his feet for, what with his broken foot.

My thoughts drifted to Majesty. Who had gotten her pregnant? When was she ever alone with a stallion? The answer hit me like a ton of bricks.

The last stallion she had been alone with was _Shadowfax_.

Shadowfax. The Lord of all Horses had gotten my filly pregnant.

Well, that certainly put a pin in it.

It was then that Legolas' leg gave out, and I stood up swiftly to go a rescue my brother.

#####

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to say that I made up the Elfish that I put in this chapter!**

**I only own my OC's and any changes I made to the plot line.**


	5. Not So Fast

Okay guys, short chapter! More references to The Huntresses hidden here and there! And references to Brothers Under The Sun!

4

Not So Fast

In the morning, we rode out. Most of the remaining Fellowship was at the front of the column, myself included. I walked in between Brego and Cassan, as it would be at least a few more days before my stallion showed up.

But I was wrong. When we were within sight of Edoras, six horses and a wolf cut us off.

"We were wondering—"

"—Lady Wolf—"

"—When you would grace us—"

"—With you presence."

"Megan! Kendara!" Everlas cried. She slipped off her horse and ran to her sisters. Legolas did the same, albeit quite slower.

"Well, Myraneth? Aren't you glad to see us?" One of the blonde twins asked.

I smiled at my brothers. Elladan and Elrohir were my only blood brothers, but I still considered many more to be a part of my family. I embraced the young twins.

Estel, as usual, only had eyes for the wolf.

Russet and black, the Wolf stood almost to my waist. She was still quite young, and she had yet to grow out of her mischievous streak. Arwen and I had given her to Aragorn for his second birthday, and she had been with him almost all the time ever since.

"Riku!"

Riku draped her head over Aragorn's shoulder and he threw his arms around her.

I grinned, "It looks like Arwen's going to have to compete with Riku," I teased.

Aragorn aimed a lackluster punch at me and missed completely.

After I gave Riku a welcoming pat, one of the horses came and butted my chest in a typical horse greeting.

This horse was pure white except for a black patch that covered his whole head. He was Black March, Majesty's older brother.

It took me a while to realize we had not even acknowledged the last member of the party.

He was not an Elf; I knew that at first glance. His hair was short and a strange shade of green. I realized that it was the same colour as the leaves of Lothlorien in the summer.

It took only a moment for me to get a read on him.

First: He was a Fairy.

Second: He carried no—visible—weaponry except for a naked sword.

Third: I knew one hundred and seventy-two ways of killing him, including a very slow, very painful death involving Everlas' hair tie and two dozen blades of grass.

Fourth: He was absolutely breathtaking.

His ears extended an inch or two from his head, ending in a sharp point. He had violent storm-cloud-grey eyes, tapered ever so slightly on his face. As I watched, his thin lips turned upwards in a small smile. He had a recent scar from the corner of his right eye to his mouth.

And, a characteristic of every Fairy, he had wings.

Within a moment, I knew I had fallen, and fallen hard. For a Fairy, no less.

"Myraneth," Danny pulled me out of my inertness, "We bring word from Father. There is much to be done in Rivendell. He needs—"

But I already knew what Danny was getting at, "Ada needs me at home. But I am needed here!"

Legolas spoke, "Take Snow. Do not ignore a summon from your Father."

Legolas, leaning heavily on his twin sister, stepped away from the front of the column. He whistled. The sound was one I had only heard him make a few times before.

Greenleaf, as Prince of Mirkwood, was Lord of the Pegasi. We had giggled over that a few times, but not many.

Snow was just as her name said. She was pale white, shadowed in blue. I had ridden her only once before. The mare came when she was called.

As Snow flapped her enormous white wings, I called, "I'll be back within the fortnight!" I realized I had yet to even get the Fairy's name.

_No! _I cried in my thoughts, _You are not, nor will you ever be, in love with a Fairy!_

But I was.

And not even I could change the truth.


	6. The Reforging

Hi peoples! Good news, my last exam is tomorrow so I can probably update more often!

I only own my plot and OC's!

5

The Re-forging

Snow and I flew for three straight days, stopping only when I had to relieve myself. Eventually I saw the valley where I had lived most of my life for the first time in months. Snow touched down in a central courtyard.

There was a general uproar from the few Elves that were milling about.

"Lady Myraneth!"

"The Lady Wolf!"

"She's returned!"

"She's returned! The Lady of the Wolves! She's returned!"

"Hush," I told them, "I am not here for very long. Where are my Father and sister?"

An Elf with abnormally dark hair stepped forward. It was Rainelle, "Mae govannen, Lady Wolf. You must come swiftly. You told me to send for you if ever Lady Arwen was to sail. She is to depart at dusk."

"Take me to her, Rain. Her and Father."

Arwen was in her alcove, reading. When I saw her, I screamed, "Arwen!"

She didn't look at all surprised to see me, "Sister, I knew you would come."

She'd already done it. Her immortality, the Gift of the Eldar, had already left her body. My sister was totally and completely human. What she had wanted since Estel was sixty years old was finally happening.

And she could not look any more worse for wear. Her skin was so pale, and it looked as though she was behind on sleep. Her clothes hung off of her in a way they hadn't before. I stumbled back a few steps.

She laughed, "Do not worry, Myraneth. I will not look like this for long. I will be healthy once more in a few short days." I ran up and hugged her as tightly as possible, "But now you must see Father. He is in the forges."

#####

I left for the forges on my own. I was no smith, but I knew my way around.

Father was overseeing the reforming of Anduil, Flame of the West.

"From the ashes a fire shall be woken, a light from the shadows shall spring, renewed shall be blade that was broken, the crownless again shall be king," The voice of Galadriel chanted this somewhere in my mind, and I added my voice to hers, "So you shall be, flame of the West, and in the King's hand key, let destruction be lessed."

My Father and I left in the evening, two days later. We both took a pegasi, me on Snow, and Father riding Alchemist, a rather bad-tempered palomino stallion. We rode for another four days. I could not remember the last time I had made a journey like this with my Father. It felt good to ride with him once more.

I saw the wolves first, but Father was the first to spot the battlements. We touched down silently in the darkness, and were noticed by not one person.

_ "Father, look!" I cried, "The Beacons! The Beacons are being lit!"_

_ Sure enough, a fire sprung into being just below us. Far off in the distance, its hearlder burnt strong. In the opposite direction, another was being lit._

_ I had always loved watching the beacons be lit. Nowadays, it did not happen very often. The last time was at least three hundred years prior. But I used to sit on the edge of Lothlorien and watch the fire spread. It was a sign of hope._

_ There was just something about fire that drew me to it. Maybe it was the way it danced in the dark, or the wild side of it that had always reminded me a bit of myself._

_ Maybe it was the untamed beauty that reminded me of my wolves._

_ Or maybe, just maybe, it was all of the above._

_ I watched the lit beacons grow, and new ones spring up, far in the distance._

_ "Myraneth?" Father looked over at me, "Why are you crying?"_

_ Tears were spilling down my face, but I just smiled up at him._

_ He nodded and smiled back. I knew he saw the beauty of it all, too._

I dismounted swiftly, and saw Father do the same. Without a word, he passed me the newly re-forged blade of the King.

I looked to him, and then understood.

He was letting me go.

I knew he'd known for longer than I had that I was to stay. That I was not Elf kind. But this was the first time he'd acknowledged it.

I sent a fleeting smile in his direction.

A few moments later, we awaited Aragorn's arrival in the King's tent.

My brother was clad but in a nightshirt and pants. He looked as though he had just tried to knife someone who had attempted to murder him in his sleep.

Without hesitation, I threw myself at him. My hood fell as I hugged him, and behind me, Father lowered his own.

"Myraneth? Ada?"

I pulled back, "We have done this once before, Estel. I bid you to not run as you have afore. This is your destiny," And I knelt before him, drawing the sword from beneath my cloak. Bowing my head, I rested it on my hands

"Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien  
Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta

[Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come.  
In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.]

"It is true," I said when I finished the song, "Hail Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the vacant throne of Gondor and leader of all men." I felt Aragorn grasp the sheath and gently lift it from its resting place.

"The blade that was broken." Estel muttered.

"It has been remade," I stood, "It is now Anduil, Flame of the West. Bear it well, my brother, my king."

"I will never be your King, Myraneth. You are your own Queen. Lady Myraneth, of the Wild. The Girl of Greenplaces, you shall be called. Lady Myraneth Everyoung, Lady Myraneth Soarral, Lady Myraneth of the Wolves."

I smiled, but it turned solemn, "Too few have come," It was not a question.

"We will stand," Aragorn told us.

Father spoke for the first time, "There are those who dwell within the mountain."

"Murderers," Estel spat, "And traitors. You would have me call upon them. They answer to no one."

"They will answer to the King of Gondor! Aragorn, if they take the river, Minas Tirith is lost. There is but one choice."

Estel nodded gravely.

"I must bid you farewell," Father said, "Estel. Even if you are my son, I will not forgive you if you kill one of my daughters. Now, I must see Elladan and Elrohir, and then return to Arwen." Father left the tent.

Théoden returned, "Lady Myraneth? Who was that?"

I grinned, "Tell me, do you not recognize an Elf-lord when you see one? That was my Father, Lord Elrond Half-Elven." At the stunned look on the King of Rohan's face, I led Estel out of the tent. I stopped him not twenty feet away, "Estel. I will accompany you to the gate of the Paths of the Dead, but no further. I would do you no good in there. I will face my fears some other time, but not when your future kingdom is at stake. Where are Gimli and all the twins?"

"They're with Eryn. He just received some, well, bad news."

"Estel, I've been gone for almost two weeks. Who is Eryn?"

"You did meet him…oh, you left before he introduced himself. Eryn, Eryn Lasgalen, is the Fairy who came with Danny, Ro, Megan, and Kendara."

The Fairy.

And then, all of a sudden, I knew exactly why my heart had sped up every time I heard Estel say his name.

The Fairy that I had fallen in love with.

"But his name is Elfish!" I exclaimed.

Estel sighed, "The language of the Eldar is not that much different from that of the Fairies."

"What 'bad news' did he receive?" I asked cautiously.

"His brother was killed while on patrol in his homeland. That Sauron's arm has grown long enough to reach the Andelage, it is a frightening prospect."

"Oh, god."

"What's more," Aragorn halted abruptly, "Devlin was Eryn's half-brother. And he wasn't fully Fairy."

"A mixed-blood? Fairy-human, I'm guessing—"

"Well, you'd be wrong. Devlin was a Fairy-Elf. The last Fairy-Elf in existence. Myraneth, the Lord of the Wild is dead."


	7. Love in the Time of War

6

Love in the Time of War

I hung back when everyone left for the Paths of the Dead. The whispers followed Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Everlas, Megan, Kendara, Elladan, and Elrohir.

When they left, someone said, "He left because there is no hope."

I cut across Théoden, "He left because he must. There. Is. Always. Hope."

"Myraneth!" Eowyn cried. She caught me in a hug, "Where have you been?" she demanded.

"I apologize, but I had to go and save my sister's life and re-forge a sword."

"We kept Black March on Lord Aragorn's word. He is stabled by Andelage."

"Andelage?" But Eowyn wasn't listening. She was already leading me on.

Black nipped out at me in his usual greeting. I grinned, patting his flank.

The horse beside him had nothing on my stallion. Andelage was beautiful in her own way, but no normal horse could compare with an Elf-stallion.

"She reminds me of home," A voice said.

Eowyn grinned and took her leave.

I turned towards the voice, "You are Eryn Lasgalen," I said.

He nodded, his eyes flashing with mirth, "And you are Myraneth Accolte. Yes, you are well known, even amongst my kind."

Forgetting myself for a moment, I smiled at him, "Please accept my condolences. I am very sorry about your brother."

His face mellowed almost immediately, "He was too young."

"Yes, but alas, this is the fate of too many in these troubled times."

He cocked his head. I mentally slapped myself for watching the way his hair fell across his face, "I'd forgotten. You have lost recently, as well."

I grabbed a brush from a box of grooming supplies. Although it was dark, I began to give Black a thorough grooming, "I can hardly compare. But yes, my cousin passed on recently. I lost many wolves at the Battle of Helm's Deep."

"You speak as if they are our equals." He obviously believed the wolves to be my subjects, and I a ruler who presided over them.

I paused mid-brushstroke, "They are not your equals. _They are mine._ They are my brothers and sisters in arms, my companions for the rest of my days. They are not dumb animals, Lord Lasgalen. Tell me, have you ever seen a wolf cry on a full moon? Or watched a wolf hunt in progress?" My voice had a hint of danger in it that I knew he sensed, "There are very few beings in this Middle Earth that can stand with me, on equal footing. The wolves are one of them." My eyes sliced right through him.

He smiled, albeit a bit sheepishly, "Your connection to them is stronger than I thought. Forgive me, I did not mean any insult."

I glanced at him, sizing him up, "Watch where you tread. I just sent half my family of an almost-suicide mission. My temper is short."

"Why did you not accompany them?" I turned around, and all of a sudden he was there, on Black's other flank.

"I would do them more harm than good. The claustrophobia that every Elf has…it is somewhat stronger in my case." Valor! Why had I said that? To a Fairy, no less! Oh Valor, my head's going in circles. I need to sit down.

The brush slipped from my hand, but I never heard it hit the ground. Eryn caught it before it could, "I think you need to rest, my Lady." He whispered. I felt his hand take mine. His hand was warm and about twice the size of mine. It was calloused just as mine was, from riding horseback, archery, and swordplay.

I was vaguely aware of him leading me to Eowyn, who led me to my tent.

#####

I was the first to wake in the morning. I was in for a shock when I found I was sharing the tent with Eowyn, Eryn, and Merry.

As it turned out, I had only been asleep for about three hours. Still, I felt refreshed. The sun had yet to rise, but my eyes adjusted quickly. I went in search of my saddlebags.

I found them by where Black was standing. Pulling out strips of leather, I fashioned a needle and thread and swiftly remade what I had spent most of the day on, two days previously.

I had had to do the unspeakable—I had asked the _Myraneth_ not to mourn for their lost king until the war had ended. It had almost broken me to see the despair in Shadowpaw's eyes.

The leather had taken the shape of a crude, lumpy saddle. I had realized earlier that Merry's pony, as stout as his heart was, was not up for the gallop to Minas Tirith. No other riders would be able to bear him, so he would go by wolfback.

I went in search of the wolf camp. I had decided that Merry would be best on Riku, as she was one of the most used to people. It did not take me long to find the camp.

Dire approached me, "Welcome back, Lady Myraneth. I trust your errand was successful?"

I nodded to the old Alpha, "That it was, Dire. Is everyone preparing to leave?"

"Yes. We follow you to war, to ruin, to peace, my Lady."

I smiled in spite of myself, "Have you seen Riku?"

"She is down at the river."

"Thank you, Dire."

An owl hooted as I raced through the trees. My eyes caught every movement, from the flying squirrels to the moths to the wolf pups—Wolf pups?

There were three of them. The oldest was no more than ten months—barely more than a weanling. The two youngest seemed to be littermates. They had the same eyes.

"Welcome friends," I murmured, "You are not part of my pack."

"Sister Lady," The oldest male whispered, "Please. Our pack is gone. The orcs came and slaughtered everyone. We barely managed to escape with our lives."

"You are wise for your young age, child. What is your name?"

"I am Faro. That is Fairfax and Anna."

Both wolf cubs were golden-furred and…

Valor, they were skin and bone! Absolutely starving. I'd never seen a case this bad.

"These two aren't weanlings!" I exclaimed.

Anna looked up at me with her large, leaf-green-and-grey eyes. I looked to Faro.

"We were travelling with their Mother until a few days ago. She died of exhaustion. It was only a matter of time."

I threw my hair over my shoulder, "They're in luck. A female in the pack lost her cub a few weeks back. She's still lactating, though. Don't worry about rejection; she's been a nanny before. She nursed the current Alpha after his Mother passed on."

I whistled to the pack, and a lone male answered. It was Haru.

"Haru. I thought you'd gone with Elle."

"I am like you," he muttered in a deep voice, "I hate the dark. I will take these three to Marybella."

"Thank you, Haru."

I continued down to Riku.

As usual, she found me first.

A blur pounced on me from the side of the trail. I was off my feet before I even knew what had hit me. A wet, rough tongue was washing my face.

"I hope you were heading down for a bath, Myraneth. You taste disgusting." Apart from Cassan, Riku was my best friend among the wolves. She had just recently taken over the position of Alpha female, after Dire had had passed the Alpha male title to Cassan. Contrary to popular belief, she and Cassan were not a mated pair—not yet, at least. Riku wanted to see the war over before she mated, as pregnancy would force her to take herself out of the battle.

I smirked at her, "You never say that to Aragorn. Why me?"

Riku smirked, "He is still Estel to me, Myraneth, and he always will be. Now, I assume you want the young hobbit Lord to have a mount that can bear him to the Fields of Pelinnor?"

"You've read my mind, Riku."

"And I was your first choice?"

"Well…"

"Myraneth!"

"You know I'm kidding, of course you were, wolf sister."

Riku continued to smirk at me, "It would be an honour to carry the hobbit," She allowed me to secure the saddle to her back, "Go wash, Myraneth. Dawn approaches."

I did as she bid. As I washed, it occurred to me that I may have been a little harsh on Eryn last night. He was here to help, after all, even if he was a Fairy.

A gorgeous one, at that—but I pushed that thought away. I couldn't let feelings get in the way right now. I knew me— and the rest of us—needed to keep my wits about me.

Eowyn slipped into the stream near me, "I am going to fight, whether you want me to or not."

I looked at her. Her long, blonde hair was plastered to her face with water. She was smudged and scratched, but every bit the proud woman I had met all those months ago in the Golden Halls of Rohan. I saw it in her eyes.

I nodded to her once, "This is your fight, Shieldmaiden. I am proud to ride alongside a woman such as you." And then I pulled her into a hug.

"I believe in him. But you were right. He could never give me what I seek. I will have to look elsewhere."

I searched her blue eyes. She was talking about Estel, that I knew for sure.

"You will not have to look far, my lady. I believe a future awaits us all, a union of Gondor and Rohan. But we should not speak of these things yet. Prepare, Eowyn. This day will be the most trying of your life."


	8. And to War

Chapter 8

And to War

I did not bother to saddle Black March. It would only hinder him. I strapped a bridle over his head and sprang nimbly up.

Beside me, Merry already sat astride Riku. The russet female was deep in conversation with him. I didn't pay them much attention, as _Eryn was standing on their other side._ I hadn't seen Eowyn since our dawn bath, but I knew I wouldn't see her for a while. Perhaps never again.

_Do not think like that!_

The voice yelling in my head sounded suspiciously like a mixture of Arwen's and Ada's.

I expertly directed Black to the front of the column, Eryn and Merry beside me. Théoden looked down at Merry, "So you found a mount."

Merry grinned at him, and I said, "He deserves to fight for his home just as any of us." Eomer scowled. I put on my most pleasant smile and directed it at him.

I conveniently forgot to tell them that Eowyn was somewhere in the group. I finish fights, I don't start them.

Black's powerful muscles moved under me. I swear he was smirking.

"We ride through the night!" Théoden cried. He kicked his mount into a gallop.

With a yell, the other horses jumped their riders forward. We were on our way.

The ride to war was uneventful—to say the least. Merry brought me up to speed on his trip through Fangorn and to Isenguard. I avoided looking at Eryn whenever possible.

"You'll go back with us, right? Me and Pippin? To meet Treebeard and all the other Ents?" Merry asked me.

"Of course I will, Merry. It will be good to see old Fangorn again. I haven't seen Treebeard in about fifty years."

"You've been?"

"Merry, I've been everywhere. Not too long ago, when I was barely four hundred and fifty, I went off on my own for about thirty-seven years."

"Not too long ago? Myraneth, you know that the humans are aware of the passage of time differently than we are! You're over twenty-five thousand years old, you went on that odyssey before Gandalf even appeared on Middle Earth!"

I rounded on Eryn—well, as much as I could while straddling a stallion, "Where did you get that information?" I demanded. I felt like a teenaged human girl. I tried and failed to force back the blood rushing to my face.

This time, Lord Lasgalen's expression wasn't sheepish. He looked me straight in the eye, even though his eye level was an inch below mine. Andelage was a hand shorter than Black, though somehow she suited him as perfectly as Black suited me.

"Simplicity, it was. I merely queried your brothers. They were more than willing to give me information."

I scowled, "I am going to kill them."

Eryn sighed, "I didn't want to do this now, but time has forced my hand. A private word, My Lady?"

"ARE YOU INSANE?" I cried, "We are galloping to war, Lord Lasgalen! This is as private as we get!"

"I am in love with you, Lady Myraneth Accolte."

Oh. Valor. He did not just say what I think he just did.

Not here, not now. _I can't deal with this right now! The war is almost over, but the worst is yet to come! I don't have time for this._

"Eryn, is this really the time?" I demanded.

His mare galloped on Black's flank, "We may not live through the morrow, my Lady. I see no better time. Black and Andelage were matching strides now. I posted expertly as Black went over a fallen log.

The two horse's strides were so even that Eryn and I were almost at the same level. We could easily reach over to each other and neither would be jostled.

I didn't like where this was going.

Eryn leaned towards me. How Andelage kept her balance was beyond me.

"Lady Wolf, I am going to take advantage of you now, because I may never get another chance."

He'd captured my hands in his left; his right hand turned my face towards him. Before I even knew what I was doing, my body was acting without my consent. I leaned towards him, and his lips crashed onto mine.

I lost all control and all reason. All of a sudden, my hands were in his hair. His right hand was still on my face, but his left wove its way into my braid. I kissed him hungrily, desperately. My body knew what it wanted, subconsciously or consciously.

We broke away, gasping for breath. A blush coloured my cheeks—never in my life had my subconscious taken over like that.

I'd never thought I'd get my first kiss on the back of my horse, riding into a war with only a small chance of success.

Go figure.

But I knew one thing; I _liked_ it.

The feel of his lips on mine, his tongue snaking in between my teeth, his hands in my hair. Bliss. I _loved_ it.

But I snapped out of whatever trance the kiss had put me in, "Later," and there was a ring of promise in my tone, even though I didn't know if there was to be a later.

I tugged lightly at Black March's reins and he broke out of the column. Riku and Merry followed, but Eryn held his position. I guided my mount around Eomer to Théoden.

"You have ruled your people well, Théoden king." I told him.

"That means much, coming from you, my Lady."

I sighed.

"Have I done something to offend—"

But I once again cut him off, "No, something as trivial as a title should not offend me. But it does. I gave up my position in my household the day my sister was born. She is the Lady of Rivendell, not I. I cannot deny, however, that I am the Lady of the Wolves, that I am in a class all my own. I cannot deny it, but that does not mean I have to like it." I remembered the tingle of Eryn's lips on mine. A phantom shadow still played across them.

"Tis your brithright, Myraneth."

I nodded, then prodded Black's sides with my heals. The white stallion was only going a fraction of the speed he could, whereas the other horses around him were at full speed.

For a while, Black and I led the column. My thoughts drifted to Estel and the rest of my family. Were they alright? Would I ever see them again? Would I be able to face them, knowing I abandoned them because of my own fear?

_I would have done them no good! Moria was bad enough. I do not fear the dead, but I do fear those who abandon their oaths._

But does that mean I fear myself? I made an oath to Frodo, so many months ago. I would be with him, and protect him, until the end of all things. I am doing that. My spirit is by his side, but nothing more.

Maybe I can put another spirit beside him. Valor, why had I not thought about this afore?

Shadowdancer was beside me before I even formulated that thought.

"It is about time, my Lady," he rumbled, "I have been waiting for you to call since my son, Silverfang, died."

"I wish circumstances were different. I wish I hadn't had to ask of Shadowpaw what I did."

"You did what you had to. My daughter-in-law will understand."

I pulled Black to a stop. The rest of the column behind us rode passed, but I knew Black could outstrip them like they were butterflies.

Shadowdancer pushed his head against my hand, "You know what I ask of you, Lord."

Shadow nodded his massive head, "I will bid you goodbye now, Myraneth, for I will not return. Lead my people well. It is time for you to take over as their Lady. They already see you as such."

"Goodbye, Shadowdancer. I will do as you have bid, in return for your service."

Shadow began to disappear into the shadows of a rocky outcrop, "Myraneth? That Fairy? He is not like all the others."

I blushed.

He laughed. 


	9. Waiting for the End

Chapter 9

Waiting for the End

Putting Shadowdancer beside Frodo and Sam helped a little—I was almost driving myself mad. Now I had trusted eyes on them at all times.

Riding through the night only works in theory.

"My lord, you must call a halt! Even just for an hour! The horses must be fresh; the men as well," Eomer cried. Those were the first words anyone had spoken since I re-joined the column.

"This is war, Eomer!" Théoden shot back.

"Théoden King, if you do not call a stop, I will create a wall of wolf-flesh around us with orders to stop any who try to cross it!"

Eomer scoffed. I shot him a look. I was on his side in this.

The entire company came to a halt as I made good on my promise. There was a mad rush to the small wood adjacent to us before Théoden even called the halt, for reasons that I won't go into.

"Very well," Théoden said in a small voice, "An hour. No longer."

I was literally pulled off of Black. We were into the trees before I saw who had grabbed me.

I only had time to note that Eryn's hair was the precise shade of green as the leaves around us before his lips crashed to mine.

I resurfaced, gasping, "Eryn? What—"He cut off my air supply.

My questions were lost in my throat as his tongue replaced them. His hands were on my weapon's belt. Soon enough that was tossed to the side, and the next second, I was flat on my back on the grass.

It felt so much more than right. Eryn was still on top of me, clad in naught but a loincloth.

I knew that soon, I was going to be in the same position.

#####

Riku's nose was nudging me as I slowly came back to myself. I pushed her nose away in blissful ignorance.

"Myraneth, the convoy is to depart in a quarter of an hour," she whispered. My eyes fluttered open. In what little I could see, Riku and Cassan were the most prominent.

"You've had your fun," Cassan grumbled, "Now to war."

But I was too lost in thought to comprehend what he was saying. I was thinking back over the last three quarters of an hour. I, along with all other of my species, believed in the Divine Spirit, Valor. The union of man and woman was binding—Eryn and I had just forged a life-long bond.

I slowly became aware that I was naked. This bothered me not. I sat up, my hair falling around my shoulders and covering my breasts. A dull ache had made itself known in my abdomen. It was unfamiliar, yet everything about the act of intercourse was unfamiliar.

I remembered pain at the beginning, but everything after that was a blur of ecstasy.

"Where is Eryn?"

"He has gone to see to the horses," Riku told me, "Get dressed. Cassan and I will make sure nobody bothers you."

I kneeled and looked around the clearing. My clothes were scattered, but none of them were torn. I took that as a good omen.

I gathered the strewn garments and headed out of the clearing. Behind a tree I re-wove my hair back into the braid, relieved myself, and scrambled back into my clothes. A feeling of deep longing settled into my bones. I realized I was anxious for reprise.

I jumped straight up into the tree as Riku barked right by my ear.

Riku shot a look at Cassan, "We shouldn't have let her do that."

"Excuse me, but who is Lady of the Wolves here?"

"We recognize that we are on even footing with you, Myraneth. You yourself told us that."

I nodded. Cassan had backed me into a trap. Riku rolled her eyes.

"Five minutes," Riku muttered.

#####

I was back astride Black before two minutes had past.

That night when we stopped, Eryn gave me the reprise I had longed for all day. Estel had been right, that day when we rode to Helm's Deep. I truly did not know what I was missing.

We rode into battle. I led my own charge with my wolves, and Théoden led his own with his men (and Eowyn). Eryn and Andelage rode with me.

It was all fine as far as battles go—until the oliphants showed up.

There were a dozen of them, lethal and deadly.

"Reform the line!" Théoden cried, just as I yelled the same.

It was a while later that Théoden was murdered. I was on my feet, wielding a small dagger and my sword. And then the nazgul landed, just as Legolas—where the hell did he come from?—single-handedly brought down an Oliphant.

Eowyn was between the Witch King and Théoden's broken body—and so was I. I let Eowyn kill the fell beast. It was her turn. Then it was mine.

With a flurry of silver, I plunged my dagger into the spot where the Witch King's heart would have been when he was human. I could not control the scream that tore out of my throat. It was echoed by a hobbit scream—Merry had stabbed him, too—and a woman's scream—Eowyn had run him clean through the face. I collapsed, just as he crumpled and the other two went down. I could not raise my head. I had thought my fits were agony, but they had absolutely nothing on this.

And just like that, I was out for the rest of the battle. I lost myself.

#####

_"Oh, Nanneth, they're beautiful." I looked at the two baby boys in my mother's arms._

_ "Here, Myraneth, this is Elrohir," my Mother passed me one of the dark-haired twins. Immediately, he struck out with his tiny hand and grabbed a fistful of my hair. Carefully, I disentangled my gold-and-chestnut hair and smiled at him. Little Elrohir, the older twin, smiled back at me._

_ "We'll call him Ro. Does that sound good, Nanneth?" I asked._

_ "It does. What shall we call little Elladan?" Elladan was identical to his brother in every way._

_ "We'll call him Danny!" A new voice cried. This was Arwen, my younger sister. Nanneth passed her the other twin, now christened 'Danny.'_

_ Nanneth smiled as she watched us. Then she looked up at Ada. Ada took Arwen in his lap. I was almost fully grown, and too big to fit in his lap._

_ I smirked at my father, "Ada, they look like Nanneth. I hope they inherited her temperament, too."_

_ "Myraneth," my mother chastised, half-heartedly. I had perfected the art of sarcasm early._

_ I smirked again. Little Ro yawned and fell asleep in my arms._

_ Then I felt it, the familiar ache in my bones that soon turned my very blood to fire. I fell out of my chair, clenching my teeth together. I was aware of nothing but the pain and the realization that I must not cry out, lest I wake my brothers. All of a sudden I felt a ghost of touch on my shoulder. It was not living, per say, so I knew it wasn't Ada._

_ "Big sister," The boy kneeling beside me whispered, "Please get up. I need you." _

_ I would not meet this boy for thousands of years, until he came to Rivendell with his Nana, after his Ada had died. His Nana would beg me to call him not by the name she had given him, but by Estel, the Elfish word for hope._

_#####_

It was the same boy who roused me now, except that now the boy was a man. A man, and every bit the King I had hoped he would be.

"Myraneth," He whispered, "I know you do not want to miss the war council. I know you are alright now."

My eyes fluttered open. It amazed me that I could see anything at all. I had thought for sure that contact with a Ringwraith would set off my illness.

"Estel?" I muttered, "Did Eowyn do it? Did she kill it?"

He smiled, "She did, Myraneth. You all did."

Suddenly, Eomer was there with us, "You knew?" He hissed.

I sat up, "Knew? Of course I knew. I was the one who told her she could come. I knew this was her battle. She is not a delicate little flower, Eomer, she is a Shieldmaiden of Rohan. I've met Elven generals with less strength than her. It is no longer the time where females are too weak for battle. Not that we ever were," I looked around. I was in a dark infirmary, "Estel, seriously, what is the first thing Father ever taught you?"

"Umm…"

"That you never, ever, have a dark infirmary. It is dawn now, Estel. You should have had candles burning all night. By the way, how did you heal the burns?"

Estel chuckled, "Did I not once tell you Altheas heal everything?"

I took his hand, "I had hoped you had not forgotten that, Aragorn," I smiled, "Candles, now, and then war council."

I grabbed a bundle of clothes from beside the mat I had laid on Estel went around lighting candles while I slipped behind a curtain to change. I had just finished replacing my breeches and breastband when I heard the wolves.

There were no distinguishable words. I could tell who it was, but what they were saying was completely blurred. Without even thinking, I tore from behind the curtain and raced to my wolves.

"Myraneth!" Estel cried. I didn't stop to talk.

The Fields of Pelinnor were not in any better shape than they had been during the battle. I raced past rotting corpses of men and orcs. The smell was atrocious, so bad I had to stop for a moment. I fell to my knees and retched painfully, and then I was up again.

It frightened me that Cassan's dappled coat was streaked with blood.

Haru. What was that wolf doing now?

"Cassan! Haru! _WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?"_ I screamed.

Haru's muzzle was covered in blood. But Cassan didn't have a scratch on him. Then I spotted the groaning lumps of puppyflesh that was the little female, Anna, and her guardian Faro.

"HARU! STOP! RIGHT NOW!"

Something he was doing struck a chord with me. Spring. Mating season. All of the females around me were so far into heat that they were almost glowing.

Haru was challenging to lead the pack.

Something in my voice made him freeze.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? CHALLENGING TO LEAD THE PACK AT A TIME LIKE THIS? YOU KNOW CASSAN HAS RIGHTS TO IT!"

"I was Father's first son!" Haru shot back, "Until the twerp came along! All because of a stupid coat colour! He isn't even one of us!"

Riku stepped in, "The pack will never follow your lead, Haru Darkeyes. We will not have a leader who has no objection to injuring cubs," She gestured at Anna and Faro. Fairfax was pushing his sister's limp body with his nose, "Haru, as Alpha Female, I hold it within my paws to banish you from my pack. I will not do that now. But I will have you leave for a few weeks. Come back when the females cool down."

Haru did not hang his head.

"Go to Elle," I said, "You may take part in the final battle, but after that I must ask you to leave us."

"And when will this final battle be, My Lady?" His tone bordered on dejected.

"I will seek you after the war council. Stay clear of your brother for the time being."

"He is not," Haru spat, "My brother."

I took out a cloth and dabbed at the blood on his muzzle, "Whether you like it or not, he is. You will live to regret what you just did." Haru growled at me. It wasn't the first time, but I knew he would never strike at me. Rising off his haunches, he trotted off in search of Elle.

I hurried to Anna and Faro. Anna was scratched up a bit, but nothing I couldn't handle.

Faro, on the other hand, was already gone.

Tears leaked from my eyes. He had been so strong! To stand between two males ten times his age…Riku was crying, too. That's what I had always liked about her. She was not cold. She truly cared about her pack.

I felt the wind on my bare skin and was dimly aware that I had run out without my tunic, but that did not matter to me. What did matter, however, was that I had lost a brother, a puppy no less, at the hands of another brother.

"Lady?" Anna squeaked. It was the first time I had heard her voice. It was so delicate, "When Faro wake up? Me hurt everywhere."

Fresh tears came cascading down my cheeks, "Oh, Anna," I gathered her and Fairfax in my arms, "Faro is sleeping. He won't ever open his eyes again."

"It is tradition," Cassan muttered, "We will bury him here."

I nodded. In only a matter of minutes, the wolves had dug a grave roughly the right size. I picked up the puppy and lowered him gently into the earth.

"Faro Braveheart, I did not know you well, but you were part of my pack all the same. Farewell, Faro. A life cut short at such a young age is a bitter loss indeed." The wolves around sunk their noses to the ground in a bow. I did so as well, on my knees. 

"Myraneth!" It was Everlas. But I was not listening. The same cry I had uttered after the battle for Helm's Deep forced its way out of my parched throat. The wolves around me echoed it.

Everlas fell back. She knew better than to interrupt one of my Runs.

And we were gone. Flying over the ground so fast I was sure we had taken to the air, we raced. We were halfway to the mountains, some three hundred leagues, before I felt we could stop. There I collapsed, unconscious for a few seconds.

But the dizziness ensured. I was majorly ill, I knew that. Until the Ring was destroyed, I would remain that way.

This time when I threw up, Cassan had to roll me onto my side, as I did not have the strength to do it myself. I vomited helplessly for a few moments, until I ceased to bring anything up. Cassan rolled me, shaking, back onto my back, and lay down beside me. The rest of the pack followed suit, forming a circle around us.

My illness wanted to debilitate me as much as possible before the final battle.

I bit my lip so hard I slashed right through it as the worst fit I had ever had pulsed through me. I tasted the blood from my torn lip—it was hot and coppery as I fought to keep hold on my tongue, to not scream, to not cry out—just like I had, all those years ago…

#####

_Arwen slid down off her Father's lap, the baby in her arms._

_ "Elrond!" Celebrian cried, "Not this again!" She reached out and grabbed her eldest son just before Myraneth toppled out of her chair._

_ "Celebrian, take the Elflings out of here, now!" Elrond said firmly. This was not supposed to be happening! What had caused her to be in such a state? The first time she had collapsed, he had never been so afraid. The scream she had uttered still haunted his waking dreams._

_ This was only the fifth time she had been under, but she had not screamed since her first time. After every fit, she slept for the rest of the day, and Elrond had to put stitches in her cheek and lips, as her teeth had done so much damage._

_ Elrond stroked her hair and pulled her into his arms. She was not yet fully grown, but still she was the size of a sixteen-year-old human. She hardly fit._

_ He waited for her to come out of it. Her body racked with suppressed screams, "Let it out, dear daughter," he muttered, "You do not have to stay silent."_

_ But she still did not open her mouth. It was only when she relaxed in his arms did he realize she had fallen into natural sleep. Her eyes were closed, and that fact alone betrayed how much pain she had been in._

_ Outside, Celebrian had collapsed in a chair. Elrond knew she needed to rest._

_ "She is alright, Celebrian," he muttered. Arwen looked up at his fearfully. Placing a hand between her shoulder blades, Elrond led her to his chambers, carrying his other sleeping daughter all the way. Arwen had both Elladan and Elrohir. He let Myraneth rest on top of his and Celebrian's bed, and then helped Arwen arrange the twins between her and her sister. He then went back for his wife, carrying her to bed also._

_ Together Elrond and Celebrian curled around their children and fell into sleep._

_#####_

A burning filled me. It wasn't like the fire that I hated; it was warmer and drove me on. I had promised to see this through. And that was what I intended to do. Slowly I struggled to my feet, and took off jogging the way I had come. As I ran I let the feeling of warmth and burning trail to the rest of the pack. Soon they were running on the same energy as I was.

Black March raced towards me, saddled and ready. I sprung from the ground and onto his back with little effort. Racing, we pushed to the front of the column.

I knew I had missed the war council. I knew I was riding one of the most beautiful horses almost any of them had ever seen. I knew I was merely wearing a breastband and breeches. I, however, did not care.

We were riding to war.


	10. Perspective

Chapter 10

Perspective

The burning continued to course through my veins. It held me steady as we covered the vast distance between the White City and the Black Gate.

The Black Gate was very…black. The very air was choked with fear. But it was not our fear. At the foot of the gate, we left the army and trotted forward. I rode to Aragorn's right, Gandalf to his left. Legolas and Gimli were on my right, Everlas behind them. Pippin sat in front of me, and Merry was behind Gandalf. Danny and Ro flanked the entire group.

The Mouth of Sauron met us, its large teeth crawling with maggots. I couldn't see its eyes, not that I really wanted to. The horse it rode was frothing at the mouth. The poor animal.

"Well?" It said, "Who here has the authority to treat with me?"

"We come not to treat," Gandalf said, "Tell your master Sauron that he must disband the armies of Mordor and leave these lands."

It turned its head. Aragorn had broken ranks.

"Hm? What's this? This is Isildur's heir? To place all your _hope_," It spat the word, "On one pathetic human, and on one little hobbit." From its cloak it withdrew a shine of metal, which it tossed forward. It was Frodo's Mithril shirt, "Imagine just how much pain one so small could endure."

None of us reacted, not even the hobbits. On the ride to the Black Gate, I had received news from Shadowdancer. Frodo was alive, and for the time being, away from enemy clutches.

I started to turn blue. It was time the Necromancer paid for the death he had caused.

Aragorn rode forward and drew his sword. In a swift stroke, he relieved the Mouth of its head, "I do not believe him. Frodo is still alive."

I smiled at him. Reaching into my saddlebag, I pulled out a spare shirt and threw it on, "It seems negotiations are over."

We turned our horses around and re-joined the combined force of Gondor and Rohan.

"Sons of Gondor! Of Rohan! My brothers," Aragorn said. I had heard a version of this speech before, "I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me," I remembered thinking nothing could ever take his heart, "A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of woes and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

Silently, a tear traced its way down the dirt on my face. Those words—those words, almost exactly, were what he had told me, minutes before I had told him his destiny.

Eryn shot me a look. I surprised even myself by smiling at him. He winked back.

Silently, I slipped off Black March, pulling Eryn off Andelage. I helped Pippin slip down, and then rescued Merry from behind Gandalf. All around us, people were following our examples. The horses trotted away, but from their posture, I knew they'd be back. Black whuffed in Cassan's face as he passed. Cassan and Riku came on either side of me.

We folded ranks, just as the Black Gate opened. A legion of orcs march upon us, circling us. I was struck by the terrible smell, and exactly how big the force of orcs was.

There was a stand-off.

A big, giant, testosterone-filled standoff.

On our side, so many Alpha males I couldn't even count them.

On their side, filthy, maggot-riddled beasts.

Us.

Them.

They charged.

We charged right back at them.

The first clang I heard was Legolas' twin blades parrying a blow meant for Merry. I kept Pippin behind me, but he fought hard enough and well enough that it was almost like I was fighting back to back with one hundred-year-old Legolas and Everlas, or perhaps thirteen-year-old Estel.

I couldn't believe how fast he had improved. But even as my heart swelled with pride, they came after me.

I could feel his hot breath in my face as I grappled to keep his weapon out of me. All I remember thinking is that I was not going to let this _beast_ be the last thing that I ever saw.

And then I felt it. Something _moved against my inner thigh_. A tiny movement. It was not unlike the first tentative movements Eryn had made that day in the forest. A tiny cry escaped me. A string of profanities in Sindarian, Dwarfish, and the tongues of man escaped me. The orc was trying to rape me.

The orc fell from my grasp, dead. Eryn had run him through with his dagger, piercing my skin in the process. He turned to me, his stormy eyes flashing.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I don't know, Eryn," It was true. I felt disgusted.

"Stay behind me," He told me.

Swiftly I kissed his cheek, "No. I fight with you." The orcs were on us again.

I saw the troll. I saw Aragorn get stomped on. Ouch, that must have hurt.

Then, everything disappeared in a flash of blinding light.

#####

_"Grandmother? Will it ever stop?"_

_"Yes, child, it will."_

#####

_ Fire. I was floating over it. There was no feeling. The one who was once Myraneth was no longer within my grasp. The one who was once Lady Wolf was no longer in my grasp._

_ I was not floating over the fire. I was the fire. It had burned in my veins for so long. It was time, now, to let go of that fire. The fire, however, was as much a part of me as the part that made me Myraneth, and the part that made me Lady Wolf. If I held it a moment longer, though, it would consume me. _

_ I realized that I could not let go of all the fire. A lick of flame would not hurt me, and my body could not live without it._

"_Pass the fire to me, Lady." The darkness had no substance, and the voice was not only one voice, but the voices of hundreds. The voices of every Wolf I had ever lost._

_I let the fire inside me die down to only a flicker. The rest poured out, into the darkness, blinding me further with its light. But this light was gentle, even beautiful. I caught a flash of the face of Silverfang._

_And then I was alone in the abyss. _

#####

The loss of the fire sent me crashing to my knees. As I opened my eyes, everything was thrown into greater relief. The near-constant dark presence that invaded me just as I was at my weakest point—on the verge of sleep—was, finally, for the first time in my life, gone. Valor had tested me, and my blood, and my Wolves, and I had passed. Valor had given me the imbalance of the Dark fire and the Light fire. For the first time in my life, I was balanced.

That was my final thought before I passed out from the blinding light and scalding heat.

#####

A long, single note. Was I awake? Had we done it?

A long, single, higher note.

A lone tear. It trailed out of my eyes, tracing a path down my cheek.

My eyelids fluttered. The new relief I could see had not changed, but now I was more able to bear it.

Above me were two of my brothers. One was called Estel. The other was Legolas. Rest. That was what I needed.

"Rest, Myraneth, it is over."

The next time I awoke, I was in a white linen canopy bed. Eowyn was beside me.

"Eowyn, is this Gondor?"

She rushed to my side, "Myraneth, yes. You're finally awake!"

It took me a few seconds to focus on her face, and to realize I really needed to relieve myself, "Eowyn, I'm going to ask the time-honoured 'how long have I been out?' question, but first, I truly have to relieve myself. Where is the chamber pot?"

Taking my hand, Eowyn helped me to stand. I was wearing loose, drawstring trousers, and a soft purple tunic. She led me behind the dressing screen.

As I was using the elaborate pot concealed behind the intricate screen, I realized that I was in the Princess' chambers. I had stayed in this room the last time I had been through Gondor.

"You've been 'out' for just under two days," Eowyn told me. She helped me change into my travel-worn, freshly cleaned tunic and breeches.

We met Cassan just outside the room. He was obviously acting as a guard.

"I'll spread the word," he said, his face breaking into a wolfy grin. That was all the greeting I needed.

At the other end of the hallway was Marybella, the nursemaid. Fairfax and Anna—who I was relieved to see had not suffered any long-term consequences of jumping between two duelling alpha males.

Eowyn and I continued walking. We eventually made it to the Prince's chambers. The first ones I saw were the two hobbits sleeping peacefully in the mountain of sheets.

"They've survived," and just like that, I was down on my knees, crying. It was too, too beautiful. Sam ad Frodo. Against all odds, they had lived to tell their tale.

I was too happy to do anything but kneel there and cry.

People started to trickle out of the room, until it was only Eryn and I left. By then, I had gotten a bit of control over myself.

"Myraneth," Eryn whispered, "Will you come with me? I need to talk to you about something. I promise that we shall not be gone long."

Wordlessly, I stood and took his hand. Before the war, I would not be caught dead doing this. But everything had changed in this war, including my entire perspective.


	11. Yes

11

Yes

Eryn led me to the highest point of Minas Tirith—the Beacon.

"There is no danger left, Myraneth. For today, this is our guard post. I arranged it so that no one will bother us, not even your brothers. Now, I know you have a lot of questions, and I will answer them. However, first, I have a question of my own." He knelt down on one knee and pulled out a ring. It was the exact ring my Father had given to my Mother.

He didn't even have to ask. I launched myself at him, kissing him like the world was going to end tomorrow. That would not be great, as the world had almost ended the day before yesterday. As I pulled away, I said, "That's a yes," I breathed.

He was still staring at me.

"You thought I was going to turn you down?" I asked.

"I took advantage of you. I stole your virtue, your future."

"Eryn, my virtue was gone the moment I looked upon your face for the first time. I would never turn you down. I love you, more than I ever thought I could. Are you having second thoughts about our union?"

"What will your brothers and sisters think?" He pulled me down on the smoky remains of the Beacon.

I fingered the ring on the third finger of my left hand, "You have my Father's blessing, and therefore the blessing of the rest of my family. They would not wish to leave our daughter without a Father."

"Our…daughter?" his face was a mask of shock, "You're—"I nodded.

True, I had bled merely five months ago, that day outside of Moria. Elves ovulated at any point during the cycle, though. I hated ovulating early, as it was rather uncomfortable, but in this situation, everything had worked out for the better. It was entirely possible for me to get pregnant so early in the ten-year cycle.

"Eryn?" I asked, "Shall we tell everyone the good news? I haven't seen Estel yet. Nor almost everyone else."

"I will have the Lady Myraneth Accolte as my wife?"

"Only if you never say that like that again." He laughed, and once more captured my lips in his.

"We are going to head to Rivendell in a few hours. Your Father needs to look over Sam and Frodo," Eryn told me as we climbed down from the Beacon's platform. I think that he had reserved it for the dual purpose of proposing to me and us making love directly after, but with my news, everything had changed. He still looked like he'd been hit over the head with the heel of a sword.

The first one I saw was Merry, and then Pippin.

"MYRANETH!" they cried in unison, "You're alright!" I grabbed them both in a hug. And I was crying again.

"It's over," I muttered, "It's over, and we won!"

The hobbit 'twins' pulled me and Eryn along, until we found Estel. I expected him to be in the council chambers, not in the King's Chambers.

"Cassan told me you were awake, Myraneth. You're glowing," Estel stated simply. He had on a simple tunic and breeches, and his hair was in disarray. Still, his grey eyes flashed with mirth.

Wordlessly, I held out my left hand, and let the glittering ring do my job for me. It was an intricate band of braided leaves, with a small emerald cut into the shape of a leaf.

"Well, well, well. Someone finally snagged the eternal bachelorette," Estel laughed, "I can see that you have Ada's blessing, no? If he as blessed your union, then it is fine with me. Myraneth, you should know that while you were out, I was your healer. Casanovia will be born in a few weeks. It seems your body is running on the Wolf schedules."

I nodded, "That only makes sense. Father told me that when Mother gave birth to me, it was six months before I was ever expected. They thought I was going to be just a handful of blood and plasma, even though Mother had gotten so big. Imagine the shock when Nana gave birth to a healthy baby girl."

Aragorn laughed, and I ran into his arms.

"Wait," Pippin said, "You're pregnant, Myraneth?"

I pulled away from Aragorn and nodded my head, beaming.

"Myraneth? Who is Casanovia?" Eryn asked.

I turned to him and took his hand, "Pippin, Merry, do you remember the day that we hid from the Crebain? And Gimli first suggested we go through Moria?"

"What about it? Wasn't that the day you almost castrated Sam? And we also tried to tackle Catharacks that day, right?"

"Yes, that day. Well, as we were diving under the rocks and such, I caught a glimpse of a silhouette in a vision. It was a girl, and I knew she was my daughter," I paused, "Somehow I knew that her name was Casanovia. Casanovia is very fitting. It was the name of Silverfang's Mother, and the Mother of all _myraneth_." Somehow, thinking of Silver didn't hurt nearly as much anymore. In fact, I enjoyed relieving the memories we had shared. True, no new memories would happen, but I had started to accept that. Just as I had begun to accept Haldir's death.

"I would be honoured to name our daughter after such a figure," Eryn whispered to me.

"Myraneth, you must find the twins before we leave. They are looking for you." Aragorn grinned at me.

"And they appear to have found you," I had never heard Legolas' voice so regal. It cascaded over me like the waves of the ocean. He was wearing robes of the clearest green, and his circlet adjourned the crown of his head. Behind him, Everlas was clad in a gown of pale gold. She also had a circlet. Hers was silver, whereas Legolas' was gold.

The Crown Prince and Crown Princess. I took me a while to remember that technically, my status was higher than theirs. I didn't like to think of it, but my status was higher than anyone else's.

I was so close to bowing to them that they laughed at me outright. I smiled and linked arms with them.

"It seems I must saddle Black March," Waves of weariness rushed over me, "And maybe take a nap."

Everlas too my hand, "We will see to Black. You will ride in the cart with Frodo and Sam. But for right now, you will rest here before you collapse."

I did not fall into sleep on the King's bed. Well, only for a few moments. The emotions were too high around me, the conversation too animated.

We had done the unimaginable. We had done exactly what we had set out to do.

And we had done it with comparatively minimal losses.

Of the ten that set out from my home so many months ago, nine remained living. A little worse for wear and very emotionally scared, but alive and sane all the same. And for some of us, I included, better than we had ever been before.

They would crown King Aragorn at the next summer solstice, ten months from now. Legolas and Everlas would ascend the newly created twin thrones of the newly re-named Eryn Lasgalen in a few months. Aragorn and Arwen's wedding would take place just after the coronation. Mine and Eryn's would have to be a lot sooner than that. A child born out of the wedlock was the ultimate taboo among both Elves and Fairies.

Between my hips, my body was already swelling. I knew it would grow in leaps and bounds over the next few weeks, until Casanovia was ready.

By the time we left, I was ready to pass out from exhaustion. Secretly, I was glad that I was riding in the carriage. Black would not carry a lump of dead weight. In the first few hours, Eryn kept extremely close to me, so much so that I could not even turn around without seeing the flash of his grey eyes, or a swish of hair as green and as sweet as bluegrass.

For the first time in months, my sleep was not interrupted by a fit. Instead, I had a rather unexpected visitor.

#####

_ The woman was just as pale as I remembered her. Her hair was longer than mine. It brushed the ground, and was a fair shade of golden, the same shade as her Mother's. Her eyes were mine, though, the colour of the deep sea that she had sailed across so many hundred years ago. They had not come from her Mother, rather her paternal grandfather._

_ "Nana?" I asked. _

_ She moved exactly how I remembered, with more grace than I could ever have._

_ "My child," Celebrian confirmed, "How you've grown, Merry."_

_ I'd almost forgotten that I shared a nickname with one of the hobbit 'twins.' Only my Mother and Arwen had ever used it, and Arwen had stopped when Mother had sailed. Now, however, I would always associate it with one of the hobbits who had helped save the world. _

_ "You are sad." It was a statement, not a question, "Why, daughter? You and most of your family have lived. You have a great man by your side, and you are about to welcome the first of many children."_

_ I looked at her, "Nana, how long will that last? My Elfish family will sail, and eventually my human family will die." _

_ She put a hand under my chin, "My little Soarral, everyone must at one point say goodbye to their family. Cherish them while you have them. And you will always have the memories."_

_ "I don't want any of my children to grow up not knowing their family," tears were leaking from my eyes now. I had held this in too long._

_ "Myraneth," Mother said softly, "They will know our family, every single last one of us, because you will tell them. They will know me, and they will know your Father. They will know all of their aunts and uncles, even though they will never meet some of them."_

_ I smiled, and she went on, "How many daughters does Thranduil have now? Eight?"_

_ "Thirteen, Mother," I laughed at her astonished face, "And one son."_

_ "I don't know how Everlas did it," Mother muttered, "And I suppose they're all twins?"_

_ "Yes. Legolas, the Crown Prince, is the only one who takes after his Mother, apart from Alianna. He and Everlas, the Crown Princess, are fraternal twins."_

_ "Thranduil named her after Ever?" Nanneth asked._

_ "No," I sighed, "Aunt Ever died giving birth to Legolas. I completed the naming rites myself. Thranduil was too distraught. However, Aunt Ever gave me the names, long before they were born."_

_ Mother smiled at me, "In a few months, you will complete those same rites with the name Casanovia."_

_ "Mother, saying the rites over Legolas and Everlas almost killed me. It did kill Aunt Ever. Not even the Royal Healer, Mary-Anne, was able to help. And Mary-Anne was banished for that. Who's to say those same rites will not kill me, as well?"_

_ "Myraneth, because you had to step in for the Twin's rites, the process took a lot more out of you than it ever did your Aunt. Everlas had trouble during her pregnancy, and she had already given birth eleven times before. Childbirth and the rites strain you, but unless something goes horribly wrong or you are already weary, you will be fine."_

_ Once again I smiled, "I will take care of her, then."_

_ Nanneth took my hand, "You would anyway, my daughter. Your brother told you once that you will be the best Mother the world has ever seen. Estel was very much correct."_

_ My smile turned sad but remained in place, "I wish you could have met him, Nana."_

_ She laughed, a captivating sound that I thought I would never hear again, "Oh, but I have, dear daughter, I have met him through you. I live on in your heart. I am with you, every step of the way."_

_#####_

As I awoke, a few hours later, I realized that the voice I had heard first at the gates of Moria and then again when I rescued Aragorn from that river, was not Arwen's, as I had originally thought. The voice I had believed was a mixture of Arwen and Ada's had not actually been theirs. It had been my Nana's; it had always been my Nana's.


	12. The Wood of Greenleaves

12

The Wood of Greenleaves

I awoke to my first bought of morning sickness early, three days into the trip. Someone (I suspected Eowyn) had graciously provided a bucket, and I took advantage of it.

The caravan was not moving, and Estel was stooped beside the hobbits.

"Morning Sickness?" Estel guessed. As if he even needed to guess.

I nodded, "You know, it's not as bad as I—"I was cut off, though, as I gaged again, bringing up only water this time.

"Do you think you can eat? You must keep up your strength."

I accepted the soft bread from him and nibbled it for a few minutes. I no longer felt sick. It seemed like I could keep the food down. I took a small drink of water from my waterskin.

"Do not push it, Myraneth, see if you can keep it down."

"Estel, I am going to ride Black for a little while. I cannot survive another day in this carriage."

I was wondering when you were going to tell me that. Keep it simple. You know what you can and cannot do. No going faster than a brisk walk. No jumping. And absolutely no tricks."

I rolled my eyes and grinned, "How is Legolas? Has his foot healed again?" The bone in Legolas' foot that he had broken at Helm's Deep had re-broken in the Final Battle.

"He is still driving me up the wall. Him and the entire caravan of injuries."

"And what of yours? Do you think I do not see that your finger has not yet been properly set?" He laughed sheepishly, avoiding my glare. I looked to the broken finger I hadn't known he had received.

"I'll set it later, don't—AHH!" he yelped. As he had tried to make an excuse, I had taken his hand. I re-broke the finger—it was the only way to help it set properly—and then reached inside myself for the trickle of magic. I couldn't heal his finger, but I could reduce the swelling and mute the pain.

Before I hit the magic, though, I hit something else.

A trickle of new power, as green as the emerald on the third finger of my left hand, and very, very strong. And very, very young. I reached past it, knowing immediately that it would belong only to my daughter when she was born. I did not touch it.

The shock of it must have showed on my face, for Aragorn asked, "What is it, sister?"

I looked at him, finally reaching my own magic, "It is not something that will hurt me, Estel. I just found my daughter's magic."

"Truly?" He asked, just as shocked as I was, "Can Elves do that?"

"Estel, you grew up among Elves! You should know this," I laughed.

"For your information, Elves don't disclose all of their secrets to humans! The youngest Elf in existence is Leggy over there. I have never seen a pregnant Elf!"

A blonde head popped up by the open doorway. A hand reached out and slapped Aragorn's head. Then Legolas disappeared.

"He seems to be moving around quite well. You'd think after being slapped by him every few days for eight decades, you'd know not to call him that."

Estel's grey eyes shone, "You know it's too much fun to give up, Myraneth."

"MERRY!" Someone cried.

I looked at Estel, "That is not Pippin."

He jumped up, and I was close behind him. Outside, we found one who I had not seen in many months, and Aragorn had not seen in even longer.

It was Arwen, astride her white filly. She looked decidedly frantic as her eyes combed those present, "MERRY!" She cried once more.

"Arwen!" I called, "You haven't called me that since Mother sailed!" Her eyes found mine, and in seconds I was in her arms.

"Merry, Merry, Merry!" She chanted in her silky voice, "Let me call you it, just for a little while longer. I know it was Mother's special pet name for you, but I just about lost my whole family, including you. Please, Myraneth?"

I hugged her even tighter, "Arwen, yes, of course you can."

I passed her along to Aragorn. She and him did not embrace—that would happen when they were alone—but somehow, the moment was so intimate that I had to look away.

Eryn cocked his head beside me. It took me a second to remember that he had never met my sister. One would not think we were sisters, as Arwen and I looked almost nothing alike. She was pale—almost as pale as Everlas—whereas I had the tanned skin of too many days under the sun. The only traits we shared were our eyes (they weren't the same colour, but the same shape. Arwen had Father's eyes, whereas I had Mother's eyes) and our noses.

I looked back at Arwen. Her intimate moment with Estel had ended. Wordlessly, I flashed my engagement ring to her.

"Oh, Merry!" She cried once more.

"Arwen," I gestured to Eryn, "This is my fiancée, Eryn Lasgalen."

"The Wood of Greenleaves," she translated effortlessly, "Have you spent time in the realm of Thranduil, Lord Lasgalen?"

Eryn kissed Arwen's fingertips, "Lady Arwen Everstar, you do not call me 'Lord.' I am just Eryn. And yes, I spent a few years on the edges of the realm of Thranduil. Over there, they called me 'The one who never sleeps.' But more often I was called KnightLeaf, or Enanlas."

Legolas limped over, "You are Enanlas? We had no idea Enanlas was a Fairy!"

Eryn laughed, "Of course not, that would completely ruin it, that would."

"Why?" Legolas asked simply. Before Eryn could answer, however, we were interrupted.

"Did someone call?" Merry panted, as he screeched to a stop in front of us, Pippin hot on his heels.

"See, Arwen, that is why I don't use that nickname now," I laughed, hugging the two hobbits.

Merry looked at me questioningly, "Nickname?"

I smiled at him, "Merry Myraneth, that was what our Mother used to call me. And Arwen, as well. Arwen stopped when Mother sailed."

"Our?" Pippin seemed to have, over the course of the war, retained his innocents.

I gestured to Arwen, "Pippin, Merry, you remember my sister, Arwen, right?" By the way they were staring; I could tell they had not forgotten the beauty that was my sister.

"It's somehow complete," Elrohir said.

"Aye," Elladan continued, "The three sons of Elrond, and the two daughters."

"Almost complete," I corrected, "We only have three of the thirteen Princesses of Eryn Lasgalen with us."

My family grinned around me.

Estel said, "We must move on. Myraneth, I think we put Danny in charge of Black—"

"Nay, Everlas had him. You know that, Estel, do not bring me into this." Danny said.

Everlas cut him off, "I left him with Merry and Pippin."

Merry and Pippin looked sheepish, "He was tied up where we left him!" I started in the direction that they pointed. How many lead ropes had Black chewed through? I'd lost count after the first five dozen. I didn't even bother to tie him up anymore. I knew that he would never run away.

But still, when he was left tied up, he tended to lose his head.

Even then, there a loud cry in the distance. It seemed Black was coming to me instead of me going to him. As he charged towards us, I caught his great white head by the halter and brought him close to me, stroking him and murmuring in Elfish all the while. He calmed right down.

"Come along, _morroch_," I said, "Let us go home."

#####

"It was completely and utterly irrelevant!"

"You think the fact that you, a Wood Elf, were right under a tree in our last sparring match did not help your chances of winning?"

"Legolas, she has you there. If you go into the trees, you can move much faster than even our fastest horses."

"Shall we decide, then? With a rematch, my Lady?"

Behind me, Arwen and Everlas slapped Legolas at the same time, "Yes, we will have that rematch, but only after I spar for a bit with Myraneth," Arwen told him.

"Save it, you three," I reprimanded, "Maybe when we reach home."

"You spar often with your sister?" The new voice was Eowyn. Her normal cotton dress had been shed in favour of a Rohan warrior's garb.

"Whenever I am home," I smiled.

"Can I watch next time? I'd love to see you fight another Elf."

"Eowyn, you will be a guest in my Father's house. A visiting Princess. You may come and go as you please." Faramir, Steward of Gondor, rode beside her. A romance had formed between them. They would make a good couple, and it made me happy that Eowyn's heart was being repaired after Aragorn's rejection, "And you, Faramir, shall be welcome as well. Nevertheless, I wish you had seen Rivendell a few hundred years ago, when it was in its prime. There was never once an empty hall, and music rang in every corridor. There was more laughter. We constantly had visitors from other realms. It was better than amazing. Your brother used to speak frequently of how you had always wished to visit the Elves. I truly wish your chance had come sooner. I know not how many of us will be left." That was when I was attacked by the blur that was Matilda Shadowleaf.

"Maty?" Legolas cried, "What has happened? Has Ada the news of the end of the war? Matilda, why are you here? Ada only sends you out when something has gone wrong!"

Matilda cocked her head, "That is a great way to greet the sister you haven't seen in ten months, little leaf. My, I believe Estel may have more tact than you, and more manners."

Aragorn dismounted, "Princess Matilda, welcome. Now, you know Legolas' words are true. You barely ever leave Mirkwood."

"Eryn Lasgalen," Matilda held up her hand, "Leaf, Star, you will not remember, but our home lost that name when the shadow first encroached upon it. Ada has renamed us, for the last year of his reign."

"The last year?"

"Ada is stepping down and creating a twin throne, you idiot-fool, Legolas. You knew that."

"Matilda," Everlas rode forward, starring down her older sister, "What is wrong with Ada?"

"Ada means to sail within the next half century. Just last week, he rode to the ocean and felt the sea-longing. Even now, he is a shadow of his former self."

"Has he summoned us?"

"All of you, including the hobbits, the Lord Aragorn, the Lord Gimli, and the Lady Eowyn and the Lord Faramir. He expects us within the next few days."

"But Frodo and Sam must be taken to my Father!" I cried, "Matilda, does Thranduil not know what they have gone through?"

Maty smiled at me, "Myraneth, the Lord Elrond has been summoned to Eryn Lasgalen. He is waiting for you there, along with Gandalf."

With only a slight deterrence in our course, we made for Eryn Lasgalen.

In the fortnight that it took us to reach Eryn Lasgalen, Eryn became even more protective of me. Nevertheless, he bonded with Arwen and the rest of my family. Everlas and Arwen even went so far as to slap him upside the head, just as they would have for Estel or Danny or Ro.

In turn, Eryn told me more of his homeland, Andelage. He talked of his late Mother, Lady Etalianna, and his Father, Otoraan. Also he spoke of the Elf his Father had fallen for after Etalianna had died, Destimona. I had remembered her, as she had been a frequent guest in the Hall of Fire when I had been younger.

Eryn spoke of his sister, Myna, and his brother and half-brother, Kestrel and Devlin. He hadn't been at home when Devlin had been killed, and that still tore at his heart.

But, he told me, I was beginning to heal his heart.

The cry went up, "Let it be known that Crown Prince Legolas Greenleaf and Crown Princess Everlas Starleaf have returned!"

An echo, "Our Prince and Princesses have returned! Send word to the King! The Royal Family is once again complete!"

A new, female voice, "Welcome the Lady of the Wolves, the Lord Gimli of the Lonely Mountain, the Lord Faramir of Gondor, Shieldmaiden Princess Eowyn of Rohan, the Lords Peregrine, Meriadoc, Samwise and Frodo! Welcome the Lord Estel and Lords Elladan and Elrohir and the Lady Arwen Everstar! Welcome home the Princess Matilda!"

"Megan, Kendara, if you do not get down out of that tree and present yourself to those you are welcoming, I will have shoot you!" Legolas cried.

Two black-haired blurs landed in front of us, laughing, "Las nin, Ever nin, you two are due in an audience with Father in a few hours. You must bring the Fellowship of the Ring with you. I trust you can lead them to rooms. Everyone else must follow us." I'd almost forgotten the speech patterns of May and Dara. They spoke so fast one almost couldn't understand what they were saying.

I laughed, "May, Dara, do you not have something for the Crown Prince and Princess?"

They grinned, and Legolas and Everlas glared at me as they caught the two circlets that marked them as Crown Prince and Crown Princess.

They were a bit more elaborate than the circlets the twins were already wearing.

Legolas nudged his horse's sides and beckoned for us to follow. And follow we did, down all the beautiful paths of the forest, to the familiar palace of Thranduil, rising up in the distance.

"Lady Wolf, welcome! You bring the Fellowship? Wonderful! Your Father is already here, and your daughters are waiting with the King." The male Elf hanging upside down in front of us was none other than Senan, one of the King's doormen.

"Mae govannen, Senan, mae govannen!" I called. Pippin sat unsteadily behind me, his arms tight around my waist. He asked the question most everyone was thinking, "What does he mean, your daughters?"

"Most in the Palace of Mirkwood consider the Princesses my adoptive daughters, as I helped raise all of them from babies," I told the group, "In fact, I even nursed Legolas and Everlas, and Minny and Ganna."

Merry spoke, "I thought you didn't have any children. How would you nurse them if you had not given birth?"

"We were desperate. Ada gave me something that simulated pregnancy, and from that I was able to nurse them. He did that twice. They needed a close relative, and as I was the closest relative that was old enough, I got the job."

"Well then," Pippin muttered, "Who're Minny and Ganna?"

"Princess Minerva! Princess Morgana!" Estel cried. It was obvious that he had not heard Pippin's question.

The two dark-haired girls slapped him from both sides.

"We have enough of our title, living in the Palace, Estel. Our friends must call us by our nicknames, please. You know we hate our full names."

He grinned. Beside him, Legolas twisted free one of his bone-white knives, sheath and all. The opposite hand of Everlas was in an identical movement.

"No," the twin on the right said.

"Leaf, Star, they were a gift," said the twin on the left.

"And besides, it is not as if we go unarmed. Ada's forge is just behind us, and they have a store of beautiful weapons." Minny and Ganna were identical twins, just as all of their siblings were—except Legolas and Everlas—but they were the only ones who were not mirror twins, "Your horses shall be taken care of. Myr, let Black go," Morgana's eyes zeroed in on my left hand as I dismounted.

"Myraneth! You didn't!" Minerva cried, grabbing the same hand, "Oh Ganna, she did!"

"The eternal bachelorette has finally been claimed! Myr, who is it?"

Estel laughed, "Around here you know him as Enanlas."

Minny and Ganna shrieked so high and in unison that I once more felt my eardrum burst. Before I even felt the pain, though, I healed it up with magic.

"One moment," Ganna muttered, "Enanlas got you PREGNANT?"

I laughed, "Enough dithering, Ganna, your Father is waiting for us. We shan't keep him waiting any longer," I paused and looked down, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Ada will notice in a heartbeat," Matilda spoke for the first time, "And then I believe he will attempt to relieve Enanlas of his genitals, so he can no longer illegitimately impregnate anyone out of the wedlock, especially Ada's valordaughter."

"Hey, we were going into a battle with a small chance of walking away! How was I supposed to know Eryn would get me pregnant our first time?"

Both Ganna and Minny waved a hand in my direction, "Marry him quickly, Myraneth, before Ada meets him."

I looked down sheepishly, "Too late, as he came with us."

"Your mate better run for the hills, Myr," Matilda said. Matilda, Minerva, Morgana, and Everlas fell into line, two on each side of Legolas. By the looks on the Company's faces, I could tell that however used they were to the few differences between Legolas and Everlas, seeing him beside three more of his sisters was surprising, to say the least. I could not wait until they met the rest of the family.

We were announced by Senan as soon as we got through the door.

"The Lady Wolf, Princess Matilda, Minerva, Morgana and Crown Prince and Princess Legolas and Everlas. The Lord Aragorn, and the Lords Meriadoc, Peregrine, Samwise, and Frodo Ringbearer," he cried.

Fifteen thrones were set out in front of us. All except for four were occupied. Thranduil, my Valorfather, sat in the most elaborate one in the middle, a beautiful crown of green paper-thin metal leaves upon his brow. The girls around him wore straight metal circlets with a single leaf in the middle of their forehead, silver if they were the older twin and gold if they were younger. Legolas' and Everlas' were much the same, except they had three leaves. Everlas wore silver outlined in green, and Legolas wore gold outlined in green.

The thrones immediately to Thranduil's right and left were vacant, as they belonged to Everlas and Legolas. Anastasia Twilight sat tall and regal in her throne, just next to Legolas' on Thranduil's right. Her twin, Tatyanna Dawnbreaker, was much the same on her throne next to Everlas', on Thranduil's left. Beside Tatyanna on her other side was Alianna Goldenwood. Ally's twin, Eleanor Silverleaf, was on the other side of Anastasia. Both Ally and Elle were smiling at us, but they were the only ones who were. Next to Elle was Princess Megan. When my eyes locked on hers, she flashed me a quick smile. Megan's twin, Kendara, sat easily beside Alianna. Kendara leaned over and whispered something to Princess Ginny, who sat to her left. Ginny's twin, Victoire, was on the other side of the row, next to Megan. Matilda walked forward with no provocation and took her seat next to Victoire. As she did this, she shot a smile to her twin, the sickly-looking Elevra. Elevra's hand rested on her throne in a detached way. Minerva broke away from the group and took up her place beside Elevra, taking her sister's hand. Morgana sat silently next to Matilda. The thrones of Minny and Ganna were the last in the line.

Legolas and Everlas knelt in front of their Father, and the rest of the Fellowship followed. I however, remained standing, grinning at the raised platform that my Valorfather sat on.

"Mae govannen, Valorada, you do not look well," I told him. And he didn't. His robes sagged in places where they had previously fit him well. His eyes were cloudy, not clear as I had grown used to seeing them. The crown had slid sideways on his head a little, and he had not bothered to fix it. His hair was dark as I remembered, and I was forced to believe that Anastasia had taken a hand in it, as it was the only part of him actually presentable.

"There is a ring on your finger, Myraneth," his voice was as much like sandpaper as was possible for an Elf, "that is only an engagement ring. And yet you are pregnant. Tell me, child, were you raped?"

I laughed out loud. There was no way I had expected that! "Would I be here, Thranduil, if I had been? No, I would be in the Hall of Fire back at home with Evrasenan, Ada, and Arwen. Now, you have known for weeks the outcome of the final battle, and you have known that your family is in one piece. Now why have you not been eating?"

He chuckled a bit, "It is the sea-longing, Myraneth. It hits harder than I thought it would."

"Yes, it certainly has. But would your daughters agree with you? Or is there something else?"

"Myraneth," Elevra scoffed in a voice like china, "He missed you, you idiot, as he missed my brother."

I grinned at her, "Elevra, you do not look much better. Did you miss me and Legolas, as well?"

Elevra propelled herself to her feet and rushed to me. As I hugged her, I felt little more than skin and bones.

"Has my Father been to see you?" I gasped.

"Do you know how many times I have seen him for my illness in all my years? Many more times than Leafy has after he's been shot! I lost count after the first three hundred."

"Eight hundred twenty-two," I laughed.

She pulled back and starred at me incredulously, "You've counted?"

"Nay, that is how many times Ada has left for Eryn Lasgalen or you have ridden past our borders. I did not count every meeting within the two realms."

Her laugh was like china, too. So fragile.

"Elevra, return to your seat. I must see to my son." Elevra did as her Father bid.

Thranduil turned not to Legolas, but to Everlas, "Everlas, take up your seat. You left with my leave." I did not like the emphasis he put on the word with. Everlas stood and took up her throne, directly to her Father's left.

Next the King turned to Merry and Pippin. Upon arrival, Frodo and Sam had been taken immediately to the healing wing, and my Father had been summoned.

"Rise, Lord Esquire Meriadoc, Lord Citadel Guardian Peregrine. You bow not to me, nor anyone else."

Next to fall under the King's scrutiny was Aragorn.

"Is my son in one piece?"

"For the most part."

"What do you mean, Estel, for the most p—"but Thranduil silenced his only son.

"Why did you let him go?" Thranduil exploded, "You of all people are very much aware that he—"

"—comes with his own ransom note, yes, I know. I remember the last time. But he made his pledge before I could stop him!"

Legolas glared at Aragorn.

"Well, it's true, Princeling."

The glare intensified until the point where Aragorn's hair was almost curling.

"It was that or Leggy!"

Legolas leapt at Estel, catching him by surprise. They grappled for a few moments before I cried, "After all you two have been through, together might I add, you're going to tear each other apart over a small, not to mention true, comment?"

The two stopped, but resorted to the most basic of human (and apparently Elven) insults.

"Human."

"Elf."


	13. Another Race of Kings

13

Another Race of Kings

"Human."

"Elf."

"Human."

"Elf."

"Human."

"Elf."

"Bow."

"Sword."

"Bow."

"Sword."

"Would it kill you two to stop talking for a little while?"

"Bow."

"Sword."

"Bow."

"Sword."

"Human."

"Elf."

"Myraneth! They're doing it again!"

It was the eve of my wedding, exactly a week after we had arrived in Eryn Lasgalen. We were no longer in the Wood of Greenleaves, but back in my home, in Rivendell. Three days before this, Sam had awoken, and then Frodo, the next day. Both hobbits had a haunted look around them. I knew this aura would never go away.

Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo were eager to return to their homes, but they had conceded to stay for my wedding. I myself would depart with them the day after Eryn and I were to be wedded. Riku and Cassan would be coming with us. Eryn and I would delay our honeymoon until after Casanovia was born.

As the last days of breeding season had drawn to a close, Riku and Cassan had mated. Now, Riku was expecting around the same time as I was.

Majesty's March arrived only an hour after we had. I found her nipping at her brother, and just all around acting like the foal she carried.

"Myraneth!" Rainelle cried, running across the courtyard towards me, "You must come! I have it ready!"

I jumped off the bench. I was breaking my usual rule of not wearing a dress for my wedding. I had charged Rainelle with getting it ready for me. Hurrying after her, I cried a brief farewell to everyone, telling Estel and Leaf to be quiet with a single look.

Arwen and Eryn met us just inside. I grabbed Eryn in a short kiss, and then allowed Arwen and Rainelle to pull me off.

"Arwen, Rain, my dressing room is that way!"

Arwen laughed, "We know, silly. We're going to Mother's. It's a special occasion, and you will not change our minds."

Hesitantly, I sighed but let them drag me to the other room. Everlas was waiting for us there.

I found myself wishing that the Fellowship of the Ring had had another female member. Another woman who had been there from the start.

"—that would make this so much easier." I muttered.

"What was that?" Everlas asked.

I shook my head, "Just thinking out loud."

Arwen pushed me behind Mother's screen, where Rain was waiting to relieve me of my breeches and leggings.

"Myraneth! Your breastband's a mess! By Valor, what did you do to it?"

Wordlessly, I pointed at Riku. Riku grinned, her tongue lolling out between inch-long fangs.

Rain pulled a mass of pale green fabric over my head. As I looked in the mirror concealed on the back of the dressing screen, I realized the dress literally had no shape.

Arwen, Rainelle, and Arwen's maid Toraanna advanced on me with shears.

"Oh no," I breathed.

#####

I was this close to running and cowering in a corner. I had marched on the Black Gate, face down the fire in my veins that heralded the return of the Dark Lord, but I couldn't stare down my _sister_ with _shears_.

Go figure.

#####

"Myraneth, you can stop squeezing your eyes together now, we haven't got the shears anymore," Rain told me, gently prying my hands from the death grip they held on the rail in front of the mirror.

"You went to Mordor," My sister scoffed, "Yet you cower when we try and fix up your wedding dress. As you would see, had you opened your eyes, it is ready."

The mass of pale green had been pulled into shape, that was for certain. The full-length sleeves hugged my arms until my elbow and after that; they billowed out in two elegant loops ringed in gold.

The main body of the dress hugged just off my shoulders and my breasts and my waist. At my waist, it flared out into a forest green skirt decorated with embroidered leaves and a rather large white fabric blossom of an _eleanor_ flower, with a pale _everlas _flower sewn at my left hip. I was still fairly small in terms of the baby bump, and the dress hid it well. After tomorrow, I would no longer hide it.

"Arwen, you're a genius. All of you are. But if you ever try and cut up a dress again, while I'm wearing it, I swear I will tell Estel every embarrassing thing you've done since you were eight."

She paled.

"In fact, I may do so anyway."

"You would—"She caught sight of the slightly maniac gleam in my eyes, "You would. You do know, sister, that I have never seen you like this. It's like a new light has come alive inside of you."

I shook my head quickly and then allowed Rain and Tora to fix upon it the circlet of _eleanor_ and_ everlas_ and wood and green leaves, "Not a new light, Arwen, but one that had been overshadowed by the darkness in my mind. That shadow dispersed the moment the Ring was destroyed." And it had. I had not told anyone the vision of my Nanneth I had experienced—that was mine and mine alone. But Arwen had a right to know that my incurable illness had passed out of my system. I was completely, for the first time in my life, totally Myraneth.

"There is a fire in your heart, Myraneth," Tora told me, "I have always seen it. But you have always been laced in the Shadow, and now that is almost completely gone."

Arwen frowned, "Tora, why is it not completely gone? The Necromancer is now dead."

Tora smiled, "If every one of us lost all the Dark Fire we carry, then we would not be able to live. Myraneth has achieved, finally, the balance that most of us are born with." Arwen spontaneously hugged me, careful not to wrinkle the dress.

Tora was one of the few Elves left in Rivendell that was older than me. Tora had been Mother's maid and Arwen's nursemaid. Her own son, Otoraan, was about the same age as Arwen.

Otoraan, as in Eryn's Father. No, that could not be right, as Eryn's Father was a Fairy, and Eryn was almost the same age as me.

"Tora?"

"Yes, Myraneth?"

"Do you know of Otoraan Lasgalen?"

"Is that a relative of Eryn's? If he is, then it has spread far indeed. Otoraan is the name of a hero in my favourite children's story. Otoraan the brave. I gave Tor than name in honour of him, and because the name is so close to my own. Do you not remember, Myraneth, when you and I used to read that very story to Arwen and later on Elladan and Elrohir?"

Now that she had mentioned it, I did remember it. Otoraan and his brother, Cassan, had gone on a quest to rescue their sisters, Otoraanna and Casanovia. In a shower of heroics the two brothers had fought to their sisters' side. Otoraanna and Casanovia had already managed to free themselves from their captors, but were locked in a chase with them. When they had seen Cassan and Otoraan, they had turned and stood and fought, slaying all who had tormented them with the help of their brothers. Still, the battle had killed Casanovia. She died glorious, throwing herself in front of an arrow meant for her twin brother, Cassan. Distraught, Cassan had honoured her, creating the Winged Horse constellation in the night sky.

It had only been later that I had found out the story was true. Casanovia had a young son when she had died. That son, whom she called Lengolasas, became the first Lord of the Pegasi. Lengolasas (for that was indeed the primitive spelling and pronunciation of the name Legolas. _Lengo _had become _lego_ over the years, just as _lases_ had been shortened to _las_) sired a race of Kings, a monarchy which would end with King Legolas and Queen Everlas.

"For as much as Elves and Fairies dislike each other, we seem to have many similar practises," I mused as Tora and Rain pulled the dress over my head.

Arwen smiled, "It is time for you to sleep, Myraneth, so rest well."


	14. Tonight is Only You And Me

14

Tonight Is Only You and Me

I woke up ready to vomit, and barely made it to the chamber pot before I did just that.

What a great start to my wedding day.

I woke up slightly as Arwen readied me. I would be married at dusk, but the prep would take most of the day.

I stayed in a trance for most of the day, barely even acknowledging my sisters.

The day before, my Flower Girl and the Ring Bearer had arrived. I had almost laughed out loud at the title 'ring bearer.'

The Flower Girl had been a very easy choice. We both knew of only one young girl who would fit our purposes. Freda, the young girl I had met and taken care of in Rohan.

The position of Ring Bearer was harder. There was Freda's brother, Eothain, and also a young boy who Eryn had mentored in Andelage.

We eventually chose the young boy, named Fryen. Eryn chose his brother, Kestrel, as his best man, and then Aragorn, Legolas, Pippin, Merry, and a Fairy named Soren as his groomsmen. I took Arwen as my chief bridesmaid, and Everlas, Elevra, Rainelle, Tora, and Eowyn as my bridesmaids. Elevra had never had a chance to be a bridesmaid, and, quite frankly, I wasn't sure that she was going to last that much longer on these shores.

In the central courtyard where I was to be married, Riku would stand at the forefront of my line of bridesmaids, and Cassan would stand at the forefront of Eryn's line of groomsmen. Cassan had insisted upon it. I believed it to be a selfish show of power. That no matter what, as Lady of the Wolves, I had to put the wolves and _myraneth_ first.

A new King among the _myraneth_ had arisen. It was Jasper, a large golden wolf who I had always admired. I had not taken part in the delayed mourning rights over Silverfang because of my pregnancy, but it had affected me no less deeply.

My Father and Estel attended my pregnancy. I was already into the second trimester, something that usually took months. It seemed that the second trimester would be longer than one would think, as I was not due for another two months.

I only snapped out of the trance when I took my place on my Father's arm. Freda linked arms with Fryen and set out in front of us. Then Arwen led—in the order Everlas, Elevra, Eowyn, Rainelle, and Tora—my bridesmaids down the aisle. Then we followed. The ceremony was outfitted in much the same way as the rest of my home, a style I had always loved.

The humans had a traditional composition that they used at weddings. We Elves had a different one, but I had opted not to use it. Instead, I put Pippin on the spot and had him sing the same song he had sung to Denethor, Edge of Night.

_Home is behind_

_The world ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadow_

_To the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all aligned_

_Mist and shadow_

_Cloud and shade_

_All shall fade_

_All shall fade _

Some of the humans present may have not understood the reference, but I heard even my Father's breath hitch a bit.

All shall fade. Even the darkness shall fade.

And it had.

#####

I saw the tears my Father shed as he passed my off to Eryn. My hand lingered on his a moment longer than was necessary.

I scanned around and saw that almost everybody was crying.

I stared into Eryn's grey eyes. They were really the same colour as Estel's, but they were much more violent. A hurricane as compared to storm cloud. Somehow, Estel's were more solid, and Eryn's were like deep pools of liquid.

Not that I didn't love Estel's eyes. But I wasn't in love with him. He was my brother, my son. I was in love with Eryn.

Eryn and I recited the traditional vows of ceremony, and within half an hour, we were husband and wife.

A short reception followed. Unlike human weddings, the bride and groom were not given gifts. The groom would receive the gifts exactly a week after the wedding, for good luck. I would not know what they were for at least a few weeks.

#####

I lay beside Eryn that night, in the room that had been mine since I was born, "Are you frightened?" I asked him.

He turned towards me, his hair flashing in the low moonlight, "Frightened of what?"

"Being a Father."

He sighed, his sweet breath tickling over my face, "I have a lot to live up to. I mean, look at you. Myraneth, you know exactly how to take care of children. Aragorn with kill me if I screw something up with you or our daughter. Not to mention those Mirkwood Princesses. I shudder to think what they would do to me."

I propped myself up on one elbow, massaging my stomach, "They won't do anything horribly life-threatening, you know. They would not hurt me that way. And, truly, my family does care about you. Why else would Aragorn, Legolas, Merry, and Pippin agree to be your groomsmen? You even have Cassan's vote. And have I told you about Shadowdancer?"

He chuckled, "Only a thousand times, Merry."

"We've been over this before," I groaned, "People can't keep calling me that, Eryn. I'll become mixed up with Merry."

"I'm sorry, you'll become mixed up with yourself?"

I groaned again, "Do you see? That is exactly what I mean! If you need a nickname, call me Myr or something like it. Not Merry."

He smiled at my outburst, "But everyone calls you Myr. It won't be as special to me or us."

I snuggled closer to him and kissed his lips, "Then you, Eryn Lasgalen, are going to have to try a bit harder. I believe I am worth it, am I not?"

This time he kissed me.

"I've got it!" He said. I hadn't been aware that I had dropped into my memories, for I had not even strayed from this room. Still, his exclamation startled me out of sleep.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of Ne-Ne?"

"How did you get that out of Myraneth?"

"You're right, that doesn't fit, does it? I think Ne-Ne's more for Jenny or something of the sort."

"I think it works for Jenna, too."

"How do you figure?"

"King Thranduil has a sister named Jenna. We've always called her Ne-Ne or Ne."

"So not Ne-Ne then. This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Don't stay up all night. And don't keep me up all night. I have to leave in the morning." I leaned over and kissed him once more, and then fell back into my memories.

#####

I awoke when the soft covers were pulled unceremoniously off of me at the first light of dawn.

"You do realize, Rohir, that if they were naked under there, this moment would be very awkward."

Something yowled beside me. Anna and Fairfax had crawled in beside me sometime in the night. They didn't like being awakened, just as I did.

I glared up at my brothers. Danny and Ro grinned down at me.

"Eryn?" I poked the lump beside me, turning over. I did not get a response from my husband. Apparently he was a deeper sleeper than me. I poked him harder, "Eryn, it is time to rise."

The lump emitted a soft groan. I realized he was tangled in the blankets. Huh. I guessed that was how he managed to keep his covers. That was lucky, as he _was_ naked under the blankets. We'd gotten a bit heated a few hours before dawn. We hadn't made love—it was not very possible, with me in the state that I was in—but we'd come close. And that was something my brothers did not need to know.

A wicked grin spread over Danny's face, "ORCS! Ambush!"

That even startled me, although I knew there were no Orcs. My dagger was a flash of silver.

Eryn sprang up beside me, the blankets pooling to just barely cover his groin. His hand was on the bow he kept beside the bed.

"Elladan, Elrohir? So help me if you do not make yourself scarce in the next few moments, you will be in the healing ward until Myraneth gives birth."

I glared at them, "Eryn, get dressed. I think it is time we hunted some Orc."

"Myraneth?" Danny asked, "What are you doing?"

I advanced on him, my dagger raised, "What does it look like? I am hunting orc. Or rather, twin orcs with long hair, who have curiously enough managed to convince me they are my brothers. I think an arm is worth our sleep, is it not, Eryn?"

He grinned.

"Myraneth, we need those arms."

"And we need our sleep. It is a fair trade."

"Nay, it is not."

I paused thoughtful, "True enough. Danny, I shall relieve you of both your arms, and Ro, you no longer need your legs, do you not?"

"Myraneth!" Ro cried.

"By Valor, what is this racket?" None other than Father had stridden into the room.

Elladan and Elrohir immediately scampered and hidden behind our Father.

"Elflings, what are you doing?"

"Ada, make Myraneth stop."

"Myraneth?" He turned to me, "What are you doing?"

I looked at him innocently, "Hunting Orc."

"Myraneth, your brothers are not Orcs."

"But someone said something about an ambush!" I could barely stop myself from laughing out loud.

My Ada grinned in spite of himself, and then we were all laughing.

"Now," I said when I had regained my composure, "What is it you wanted, Elladan, Elrohir?"

Elrohir was laughing his head off. I remembered a similar incident just outside of Fangorn, fifty-some odd years ago. That event involved me tickling Legolas into submission and Ro knocking himself out. And then we went to Gondor and met Denethor and—wait, what am I going on about?

"Estel wants to see Eryn before you leave," Danny choked out.

I glared at them, "You woke us up so soon after dawn for that? Elflings, do you really have so little concern for your own safety?"

Danny and Ro smiled sheepishly at me, and then bolted.

#####

I left Majesty's March in the care of Aragorn. I took Black March with me.

At the very last minute, Legolas and Everlas decided they were going to join me and the hobbits. I think the hobbits were grateful for that, as they did not know how to deal with a pregnant anything, let alone a pregnant Lady Wolf. Nor were they yet experts with horses, even the docile ponies they had received in Rohan.

I would not be riding Black March, though. We took a small cart, and Merry's pony would pull it. Merry would ride with me as I drove the cart. I had drawn the line at not going at all, but Eryn had convinced me to bring the cart and spend most of the time driving it. I really had no quarrels with that, as we were in no hurry. I knew, however, that I would eventually get bored and take Black out for what humans called a 'joyride.'

Three hours after Eryn and I had been unceremoniously awoken, I was driving a small cart out of the gates of Imladris. Star and Leaf flanked me, and Frodo, Sam, and Pippin rode in front of us. Merry sat beside me on the bench.

Out of nowhere, beside me, a majestic white head pulled up on my right. By Valor, what was Shadowfax doing here?

"Gandalf?" I questioned. For I had not seen the horse in a long time. Still, I remembered quite clearly the moment I had realized that the Lord of all Horses had sired a foal with my filly.

I took the reins in one hand and pushed the huge head away, "You think that you can get back into my good graces by excess affection? You never paid me any mind afore."

Gandalf chuckled as Shadowfax tossed his head, "Myraneth, he is a stallion. You let him—"

"Me?" I squawked indignantly, "He's _your_ horse, in the loosest sense of the word."

"_We_ let him run with a beautifully bread, well-defined young mare. What did you think he was going to do?"

"I thought he would respect the war going on and I needed my war horse not to be pregnant!"

"Myraneth, _he is a horse_. He knew you had Black March. Nor does he like Black very much. He may have been trying to get Black out of the good paddock—"

"Mithrandir, are you trying to tell me that Shadowfax, Lord of all Horses, impregnated my filly because he wanted to get her brother, my stallion, out of one of the thirty good paddocks in Imladris?"

Gandalf threw up his hands, staff and all, "Is there no reasoning with you now, Myraneth? Has the pregnancy humours addled your brain?"

I grabbed Merry's walking staff and hit Gandalf over the head with it.

"Myraneth?" Everlas called, "Why don't you let me drive for a bit. Go for a ride. Clear your head." I jumped straight from the cart to Black, untying him with one swift movement. Then we were away in a collected, ground-eating smooth lope.

As I rode away, I heard Legolas mutter, "It will be a long walk to the Shire."

#####

_"It was not a mere victory. It was more of a trouncing."_

_ "You used the lowly fighting of the orc, and sneaky tricks, Estel. You cannot say that this was a fair fight!"_

_ "You should be used to it by now, Princeling! The Quest will include many an orc." _

_Merry leaned over to Pippin, "If these two keep up, it will be a long walk to Mordor."_

_ Elladan spoke quietly as he walked by, for once without his twin. Elrohir had gone to join Aragorn and Legolas' debate, "I do not believe you, Master Meriadoc, or you, Master Peregrine, have any room to talk in these matters."_

#####


	15. Shirelings

15

Shirelings

If there was any place that rivalled the beauty of Rivendell, it was the Shire. Life was simple, but amazing.

I was back driving the cart. The journey to the Shire had been almost three weeks long. I realized that I should probably stay no longer than a week or so, as I wanted to be back with my healers—Elven healers—before my baby was born.

Our group drew many, many stares. Gandalf had left us at Bree, but we still had a Crown Prince, Crown Princess, the Lady of the Wolves, two wolves, and four hobbit Lords who had helped save the world. Every single one of us was dressed as such.

My hair was back in a long braid behind me, interwoven with prairie grass. A single _eleanor_ flower was in my hair, just above my right ear. My ears were exposed so that everyone could know my race almost immediately. I wore the same style of clothes I had worn to Mordor and back, altered a bit to accommodate my now considerable stomach. Unlike when I went to Mordor, however, my feet were bare. Myranaina hung at my hip, and my bow was strapped to my back.

Everlas and Legolas wore identical cloaks of silver and green. They did not wear their circlets, but they looked no less like a Prince and Princess. They carried their twin knives and bows on their backs. Even though they were as different as night and day, there was no mistaking that they were twins.

Riku was nearly as pregnant as I was. She rode in the back of the cart. Her russet fur shone brighter than I had ever seen it, and her eyes were alive with intelligence and mischief.

Cassan trotted beside the cart. Occasionally, his dappled coat would be flaked with mud, but as we trotted into Hobbiton, it was immaculate.

Merry and Pippin looked so similar that if I had not known better, I would have said that they were twins. They each had swords strapped to their hips and wore full chainmail. Their tunics, however, were embroidered differently. Merry's had the Horse of Rohan, and Pippin's had the White Tree of the King.

Frodo was dressed much more simply. He had no chainmail, but still kept the simple overtunic embroidered with the White Tree. At his hip was Sting, the blade that had unexpectedly survived the trip to Mordor and back. I was right when I had said the haunted look in his eyes would never leave him. He was still haunted in his dreams.

Sam had insisted on wearing the tunic and breeches he had set out from the Shire in. Rain and Tora had done a bit of mending—make that a lot of mending. The blade Estel had given him upon Amon Sul shined on his hip in a scabbard decorated in the fashion of Lorien.

We passed a huge, intricate network of hobbit holes on our right.

"Welcome, Myraneth, Legolas, Everlas," Merry was grinning like crazy, "To Brandy Hall." He hopped down off the cart.

"Mimi! Get back here! You can't just go running up to Elves like that!" A woman came tearing out of one of the holes, chasing after a little girl with long curly hair.

"But Mama, it's Merry and Pippin!" Mimi cried. She ran straight to Merry, who scooped her into his arms.

"There is no way!" The woman cried. She skidded to a stop in front of Merry and grabbed her daughter, "I'm sorry, Master hobbit—"

Merry grinned, "Is that really a way to greet your own son, Mother?"

The woman looked so shocked I thought she would fall over.

Mimi whispered, "See, I told you it was Merry." She reached out for her brother and he took her back.

Merry pulled his Mother into a hug. He was taller than her, and a mite slimmer, but they had similar facial features. I hopped out of the cart, "Will you introduce us, Merry, please? Give your Mother a moment to breath."

He looked sheepish, "Mother, this is Myraneth, the Lady of the Wolves and Firstborn daughter of the Lord Elrond. The blond Elf over there is Crown Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Eryn Lasgalen, the forest you know as Mirkwood. The dark-haired Elf is Crown Princess Everlas Starleaf of Eryn Lasgalen, Legolas' twin sister. And you know Frodo, Sam, and Pippin. The silver dappled wolf is Cassan, the Alpha male of Myraneth's pack, and the russet wolf is Riku, Cassan's mate and the Alpha female. Wolf, Leaf, Star, this is my Mother, Esmeralda Brandybuck, and my little sister, Mimi Brandybuck."

"It is wonderful to meet you, Lady Brandybuck," Legolas smiled.

Esmeralda Brandybuck fainted dead away.

"Merry," I said, "She'll be awake in a few minutes. How about we meet you at Bag End? Pippin, leave your pony for Merry."

We moved on without Merry. Pippin rode in the back of the cart with Riku's head in his lap. Pippin had been pretty torn up when I told him Silverfang had died in the battle of Helm's Deep. Silver may have been Pippin's favourite, but he still loved Riku.

As we rode through the village, someone stopped Sam.

"Samwise, my boy, I thought I'd seen the last of you when Mister Frodo disappeared! Come along, there is weeding to be done at our home and at Bag End."

"Hello, Gaffer," Sam said. He swung down off his pony and embraced the stout hobbit. This was Gaffer Gamgee, Sam's Father.

I sighed. Another round of introductions and titles. Valor, did I ever hate titles.

It took us all of an hour to make it through Hobbiton and to Bag End, even though the distance was comparatively small. Pippin was hailed by some young friends in front of a tavern called 'The Green Dragon.'

#####

_"You can drink your fancy ale, you can drink it by the flagon! But the only brew for the brave and true…comes from the Green Dragon!"_

#####

Aye, that's where I'd heard of the before. Estel had spoken of the night, so long ago in Edoras, the night I was trying to look after my sister in Rivendell. I really wish that I hadn't missed that night. Apparently Legolas and Eryn went head to head in a drinking game with a few others and Gimli. Legolas and Eryn had run the table with everyone else, and then spent half the night trying to outdo each other. According to Eomer, who watched over the entire contest, it had not been pretty. I won't go into the details, but it made the Laketown tavern incident fifty-seven years ago look like two-year-old humans fighting over a toy.

In a way, I was glad I had not seen that. Both Eryn and Legolas had passed out around dawn and woken up with killer headaches which I wasn't there to heal. Eowyn had told me that they stumbled around all the next day and made complete fools of themselves. I was positive that no one in Rohan would ever take them seriously again, even after everything else that happened, and in spite of their titles.

Bag End was tiny by my standards but big by hobbit standards. The hole was quaint and quite beautiful.

"Thirteen months to the day," Frodo said, "And now we're home."

I tried to remember what I had been doing thirteen months ago to the day.

#####

_ "Ada, you'll let Estel go, but will you not let me? I am the best tracker in the family—with Estel and I together, we could find Gandalf's hobbits so much faster!"_

_ "My daughter, Estel must do this alone. He must learn to accept his destiny!"_

_ "You are going to let one man into the wilderness to protect _four _hobbits? At least let me ride out to meet them! The nine have left Minas Morgul! I for one will not let him go alone!"_

_ "Listen to me, Myraneth! You do not come into the story yet! Do not rob me of my daughters so soon!"_

_ I stared at my Father, "Is that what this is about? Your selfish desires to keep both of your daughters by your side? What of your sons, Ada? What of Elladan and Elrohir, who you send out more often than not to face everything that our borders protect us from? What of Estel, who is more of your son than any other Elf? Let me protect him! Give me leave to send the Wolves! Give me leave to use my power to protect my brother!"_

_ "You will do as I say, Myraneth! Estel is bound to his fate, and you must not alter it! Stay until Estel returns."_

_ By now I was glaring at him, "As you wish, my Lord. I suppose I may not ask why?"_

_ Ada cupped my face in his hands, "The reason will soon become clear to you, my daughter."_

_#####_

Arwen was meant to meet the hobbits and Estel outside of Rivendell, because she was meant to give up her immortality for Frodo. Had I gone, I would have surely done the same. And I could never give up my immortality, or the Wolves and the Wild would die with me.

"We would welcome you home, Frodo, but that is not within our power," Legolas' voice, so like velvet, washed over the group.

A hobbit woman stood right in front of Bag End, "You gave up your right to Bag End when you disappeared, Frodo Brandybuck."

Frodo laughed, "Lobelia, you _never_ had a right to my home. If I walk through the door and find the possessions of mine gone, I will hold you personally responsible. I am not one to flaunt position, but I have friends in high places."

I grinned, but stayed silent. Until, "Frodo, where can I park this cart?"

Frodo smiled, "Let Pippin take it around to the back of the hole. Morsennia, Pyrecade, Myralyrica, and the ponies can stay out here."

I was sure that Frodo had deliberately named Black March, Snowshadow, and Wolfsong by their Elfish names. So much for not flaunting his position.

Pippin smirked, "That's Pippin, Guardian of the citadel and the White tree of the King to you, Frodo Ringbearer."

Only I saw the shadow that passed over Frodo's face before he stated, "My name is Frodo Baggins, Lobelia. My father was a Baggins, and Bilbo adopted me as his heir."

"Frodo Baggins has been named Elf-friend, Lady Hobbit," Everlas stated as she dismounted, "By at least three dozen Elves, including King Thranduil and the Lord Elrond."

Lobelia glared and scoffed, "He is a _hobbit_. Hobbits do not know such Elves." She spat the word.

"Tread lightly, Lobelia Bracegirdle. That is my Father you speak of." I took Legolas' offered hand and stepped down from the carriage, "The Lord Elrond does not take kindly to insult, nor does his firstborn."

Maybe it was the look on my face, or maybe it was my stomach. Lobelia turned away and stomped off.

Frodo laughed once again. I had never seen him laugh so readily, "Myraneth, the look on her face! I have been waiting years to watch someone stop Lobelia in her tracks like that."

"You have friends in high places, Frodo," I said, "Don't ever forget that."

Frodo jumped from his pony and offered me his hand, "Watch out inside, everyone," he said, "The clearance is next to none, and I'd rather not have to replace Bilbo's chandelier."

#####

Casanovia was kicking me. I left Frodo's hole early in the morning, a few days into our trip. I settled just outside the hole, and waited.

Pippin joined me after a few minutes. I had a feeling there was something he wanted to talk about with me.

"Myraneth?" he asked.

I looked up from the large book I held in my lap. It was _There and Back Again,_ a hobbit's tale by Bilbo Baggins. I had read it many times, "Yes, Pip?"

"Do you remember Diamond?"

Did I remember Diamond? Yes, I remembered the formidable hobbit-lass we had met the night before. She had given Everlas a run for her money in the category of bluntness, spending most of the night telling me about her mother's many pregnancies—Diamond had, from what I counted, at least ten siblings, "How could I not?" I grinned.

He chuckled, the rising sun throwing his face into relief, "The war—and you and Eryn—got me thinking about what's important. And Diamond's important to me. I'm going to her Father's later today to ask for her hand. I'd like you to be here to heal me when I stumble back."

I laughed out loud. The image of Pippin surviving a war, only to meet his doom asking for permission to marry the oldest and only daughter of the current generation of a rather old hobbit family was hard to believe and hilarious, "I'll be here, Pippin."

"Thank you, Myraneth." He turned and disappeared back into the hole.

Casanovia gave a particularly hard kick, and I felt something crack.

"Star!" I yelped. The cry brought Pippin back, with Frodo hot on his heels.

"Myraneth?" Pippin exclaimed. He knelt beside me.

The part of my mind that had not been jolted into shock reached for my magic, directing it at the lower rib that had taken the force of the kick. I soon realized that the bone was fractured, and my magic had never been able to heal broken bones.

The only obvious sign that something was wrong was a slight tugging around my lips, and the hand firmly clamped on my ribcage. And the yelp. Where was Star? And Leaf?

Pippin spun to Frodo, "She's whimpering, Frodo." Hmm, I guess I was.

"I'll get Legolas and Everlas."

I was shivering, and then Sam was there, draping his Lothlorien cloak around me and helping me to stand. The slightest movement was painful, but I took that as a good sign. My daughter was going to be strong, taking after both of her parents.

Everlas finally rushed out to meet us, "But you're a month and a half early!" She cried.

I shook my head, "Not…that. Cassy kicked, and I…ahh!" I cried out again when Casanovia once again nudged the fractured, "She…fractured…my rib." I gasped.

Frodo had bandages on hand, and Leaf and Ever managed to get me taped up rather well. I couldn't even feel anything.

When had I ever been a younger sister? Maybe to Grandmother Galadriel, but not to anyone else. This type of role-reversal was entirely new to me, and happening all too often for my tastes. I found Legolas packing my bags for me that very night.

I ducked in the low doorway, "Leaf, what are you doing?"

He barely paused in his packing, but shot me a look.

"Leaf," I enunciated the word clearly, "We are still leaving the day after tomorrow, are we not?"

He shook his head, "We must get you back to your Father. Everlas and I were foolish—we should never have allowed you to leave Imladris. Neither of us is equipped to deal with a pregnancy like yours."

I glared at him, "If you do not remember, it was me who decided on this trip. You have absolutely no right to tell me what I can and cannot do."

He crossed to me, "The baby is breaking your bones, Myraneth," he took my hand.

I pulled away, "Human babies have been known to crack ribs."

"Elven babies have not."

"My daughter is half Fairy, Leaf, and part wolf."

"Wolf—"

"Leaf, we told Frodo, the day after tomorrow. And I intend to adhere to that schedule."

He left me alone after that. Cassan sauntered in a few moments later.

"They are right, you do realize, Myraneth?" He stated, "Anything could happen, and it is better that you are in your home."

"I—"I shook my head, "I do not want to worry Arwen and Ada and Eryn by returning prematurely."

"You are being selfish. It is not in a Wolf's nature to be selfish. So stop."

"Cassan—"

"After everything that has happened. Will you dishonour the dead by continuing to act like a human child?"

I starred at him and sighed, "Very well. I shall tell Frodo that we intend to leave in the morning. They are joining us in Rivendell in a few weeks anyway."

When I met with Frodo, he said, "Everlas told me the same thing. I spoke of how she would not be able to convince you to change your plans. Tell me, Myraneth, how did the twins convince you?"

"It was not Star and Leaf, but the inconveniently true words of Cassan that changed my mind."

Frodo laughed, and only laughed harder when Pippin tumbled into the study.

"I take it things did not go well with Diamond's Father?" I asked, giggling.

"Oh, he gave me permission to ask for her hand," Pippin said, "Unfortunately, her brothers overheard." He indicated his rather fat lip and two black eyes.

Pulling him down on the chair beside me, I reached past the green, new magic, to my own well controlled knot of power. Casanovia's magic was rather chaotic. It would take her years to hone her skill and power.

I pushed my magic towards Pippin. I healed the various bumps and bruises on his face, and then, for good measure, allowed my magic to permeate to the very tips of his toes. I pulled back, satisfied with my check. He had nothing physically wrong with him; he merely had hurt his pride. Not that he knew that—he was deliriously happy.

Pippin Took would make a very good husband and Father, if only Diamond would accept his proposal.

"Wait a moment," Pippin said, "I thought you were leaving the day after tomorrow, Myraneth."

"I apologize, Pip, but we really must be getting back. My Father needs to look over me, and I cannot afford to give birth on the road. But we will see you in a few weeks, right?"

"Yes, we should be leaving once more in a month or so," Merry spoke from the doorway, "I wish you wouldn't leave, Myraneth. My sister loves you. I guess you have to take care of yourself, right?" There was a slight jest in his tone, and no malice.

It was true that Mimi loved me. Mimi's full name was Miandimitri, and she had been delighted to meet someone with a name as unique as hers.

"Aye, that is true, _mellon nin_."

Legolas appeared over Merry's head, and I exchanged a few words in Sindarian with him, telling him what was going on.

Even his eyes could not hide his relief. I saw in them the rather curious expression he often got when opening his Link with Everlas. A furrow appeared between his brows.

A few moments later, I heard Everlas singing at the top of her lungs. Legolas joined her. I raced out of the house to catch the last few lines of their song. When they repeated it, I joined.

_And walking in the trees I said_

_How is it this must end up dead?_

_When my kind, we linger_

_Our souls forever bound _

_In the trees that we love_

_As the endless sleep escapes us_

_But we shall not tarry here_

_For the distant shore calls us home_

_Where we will always dwell_

_And there our hearts will be free_

_And all our time shall tell._

We continued into:

_Flight! Flight! Flight!_

_Eternity under the stars_

_Night! Night! Night!_

_Never near or very far_

_And of the time when we once did_

_As did those before_

_We spent our days upon Dragon's wing_

_Upon that distant shore_

_There was a time when we were needed all the more_

_But save for one_

_We must all return_

_Just as we did before_

And lastly, more of a blessing than a song:

_May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home_

Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be you journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun

Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now

We sang it once in Quendi, and then again in the common tongue.


	16. Name

16

Name

When my family awoke that next morning, I was already gone. I had left behind most everything, taking only the clothes I wore. Riku, Cassan, and I tore into the night, back into the Pack's familiar territory that stretched from the Shire up all the way to the Lonely Mountain, and then from there to the sea and back.

I thought to the songs we had sung last night. Legolas and Everlas didn't notice it—not even Anastasia and Tatyanna noticed it. But I did.

Our songs had turned sadder in the last few millennia. They had turned from the trees and the earth to the shore of the sea. Now, the Elves sang of their homeland. But I remembered what it had been like.

When we hadn't been at war, we had sung the songs of old. Now, very few of us remembered the lyrics, or the tunes. As far as I knew, I was the only one. All the new songs were so different.

I'd never seen the homeland myself, but I had heard from Ada that it was beautiful. He was not old enough to have ever visited, but his Ada had told him of it. Grandnanneth had come over when she was barely ten years old, and Celeborn came when he was thirty.

It took Riku and me a little over a month of waiting, but eventually, our children came into the world. I was hunting when my labour hit. The bowstring I had just drawn back twanged against my forearm painfully—and for the first time in over one thousand years, I missed my shot.

Riku collapsed beside me not a moment later. Cassan arranged a bed of dead leaves, and we both set about waiting.

We both waited through the night, occasionally crying out when the pain became too much.

Riku's litter came first. First a daughter, then a son, and then another male and female. Both the males and one of the females had Cassan's dappled coat, and the second female was a miniature of Riku. As Riku was feeding them for the first time, I knew I was ready.

The pain was like nothing I have ever known. My fits had hurt worse, mostly because they had been a product of evil. These contractions hurt, but it was a good kind of pain.

It took me almost an hour to give birth to Casanovia.

She was a small thing, but healthy. Her hair was a tiny bit thicker than most babies, and dusky copper. I wracked my head for a relative that had that hair colour, and came up empty. Her eyes were mine, though they were slightly lighter. Even though she had my eyes, I saw my husband's face in hers.

I closed my eyes, and saw what she would become.

#####

_ "Nana!" She cried. She was four years old, "Look what Ada taught me!" The scene changed._

_ "Catch me if you can, Princeling!" The lazy figure of Legolas caught my daughter by the hand, and brought his lips to his. She was thirty-five. It changed again._

_ "I do," She was in a wedding dress, her copper hair piled on her head. I knew I would make her that dress. Legolas faced her. It surprised me that Eryn and I would let her marry before she was three hundred._

_ She would have a son, __Farowen Forestspirit, and five daughters. Anastasia, Tatyanna, Matilda, Ginny, and Elevra. Two granddaughters, and one grandson within a few years of each other. Jenna Annabeth Trinity Ellanora Minerva and Sora Aryl Tabithia Megan Evenella, daughters of Matilda, and Fairfax, son of Farowen._

_ Matilda would betray her family with another Fairy, Harrison Cullen, son of the Fairy San who had healed me in Rohan. _

_ Still, Casanovia would pass on happy, with Legolas by her side, just a few short years before the world ended. Matilda would die young, but be given a new chance as the daughter of Jenna Greenleaf, by me. _

#####

As the visions came to a stop, I clutched my daughter too my chest, and cried.

#####

As soon as Cassan and Riku's litter could walk, we set off. We were only a couple hundred meters outside of Rivendell.

We were met at the gates by Estel, Legolas, and Everlas. I expected a lecture, but that was not what I got.

"Oh, Myraneth, she's adorable!" Everlas whispered. Cassy had fallen asleep in my arms soon after the birth, "Have you chosen a middle name, yet?"

"Yes. She is Casanovia Etalianna Lasgalen."

Riku and Cassan carried their sleeping brood in softened mouths. Legolas helped me onto his horse, and Ever took the four puppies and put them in a basket behind her saddle. Together we slowly made our way back to the Last Homely House.

I was dead on my feet when we reached it. Eryn raced out to meet us, taking both me and the baby in his arms and carrying us to our chambers. He laid us on the bed in the same way my Ada had, that day the twins were born. Then, he laid beside us, and whispered the nickname he had chosen for me.


	17. Not Over Yet

17

Not Over Yet

Casanovia was two months old when we attended—well, I say 'attended' in the loosest sense of the word—Legolas and Everlas' coronation.

"Lady Gladysis!"

I spun around.

The crowd parted ways for the Lady in gold.

Gladysis went right past me and up to the twins.

"I come," she said, "On behalf of my Mother and Father, the Lady Galadriel, and the Lord Celeborn, as well as my late sisters and late brothers, the Ladies Celebrian, Annaleise, Katella, Everlas, and the Lords Celedrian, Faolin, and Breoglad. I come to see the crowning of my sister's youngest children."

"And you are most welcome, Lady Gladysis," Everlas, who had been named for her mother, offered a hand to the older girl, "I do hope you are staying. I can tell you are dying to get your hands on Myraneth."

Gladysis lowered her voice to a whisper, so much so that I barely caught it, "After the shock of showing up to her wedding only to find out that she was pregnant? And that little stunt she pulled in the Shire? She will be getting an earful."

I promptly turned back.

"Lady Myraneth."

There was no way she would not recognize me.

I turned back to her, balancing Casanovia on my hip. Even by Elfish standards she was quite advanced—her neck already supported her head, and she was very close to talking.

"Lady Gladysis. I was told that you came bearing a gift for the Queen."

Though she was younger than me, she was a few inches taller than me, "This is Casanovia, then?"

"Would you care to hold her?"

"I would, if you would permit it."

"I am offering, Lady Gladysis."

"Then I shall, Lady Myraneth," She reached out and took my daughter from me, and we both burst out laughing.

"Oh, Valor, I don't think we've had an exchange that formal since we first met!" I cried, tears of laughter streaming down my flushed cheeks.

"Myraneth, you are too much. Now, where is Eryn? I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself at the wedding. I was too busy ogling at you."

As if on command, Eryn appeared almost out of thin air.

"Speak of the devil, and here he shall appear!" I laughed, "Eryn, this is my aunt, the Lady Gladysis, daughter of the Lady Galadriel. Gladysis, this is Lord Eryn Lasgalen."

Both my aunt and my husband turned to me in unison and said, "Really, Myraneth, titles?"

"I have a very love-hate relationship with titles. You both should know that," I turned to my aunt, "May I see it, then?"

"See what?"

"The sceptre Grandmother had made for the now Queen Everlas, to match the one for King Legolas."

"Should I even ask how you know about that? It was supposed to be a secret."

"I have an entire family group of wolves living in your forest, and they were at the wedding."

"Should have known. Nothing ever stays a secret from you, does it?"

"Of course not," Cassy stuck out her little fist and gargled about a bit in her cute little baby-talk, straining her body until I took her back. In doing so, I got bopped straight on the nose.

Gladysis and Eryn laughed until they cried.

"Truly, Myraneth, has a baby ever hit you before?" Gladysis grinned.

I readjusted Casanovia in my arms, "I've been hit by lots of babies, Gladysis. Anastasia once knocked me out for a week with a flailing fist."

"ELEVRA!" Someone shouted. I heard the shatter of breaking crystal from the other side of the room.

"Quick, someone find Myraneth!" Everlas cried.

I tightened my hold on Cassy and sprinted across the room.

Tiny little Elevra in her beautiful lavender evening gown was seizing on the floor, shattered crystal all around her. I passed Cassy to Eryn and ripped off my overdress, dropping to my knees beside her.

"Elevra, listen to me. Come back into the light. Follow my voice."

Elevra stopped shaking, "It's time. Thank you for helping me, Myraneth. Let me see Matilda."

Matilda dropped down beside her sister, "I thought we had more time."

"We knew time was short. Open the Link, please, one last time."

I felt the music of the Link in the air as I stepped back. As quickly as it had come, the music died.

Elevra breathed her last.

#####

Estel found me later on that evening, balancing Casanovia on my lap.

"How is Matilda?" He asked.

"Not well. She is asleep now. This is a terrible blow to our family, Estel. We shall have to send Matilda across the sea with Elevra's body. Thranduil will leave with them. A mar to the coronation. Estel, I can't believe she's gone!" I turned into his shoulder. No tears fell from my eyes, but a lump rose in my throat that I couldn't get rid of, "She was such a fighter. Only now I realize she was fighting just for this very moment."

"What do you mean?"

"Just as I was, she was fighting to see the end of the war, to see the glory of her house restored. But Elevra new she could never beat her illness. She was fighting to stay alive so she could see the coronation, and accompany her Father across the sea. I did not expect her to die on this shore, nor, do I think, did she."

Estel pulled me towards him, and I let him hold me there for a time. Until Cassy decided that she was hungry, no matter what had just happened. Estel left me alone while I fed her, and then I ventured further out into the web of wood that was Eryn Lasgalen until I came across a patrol of my Valorada's guards.

"Myraneth," Manalca acknowledged me with a quick nod of his head, keeping his eyes trained on the trees. I had expected to see Manalca at the wedding, but had soon realized that he wouldn't leave his beloved forest.

"When was your last day off?" I asked.

He nodded again and responded, "When was yours?"

"Touché," I muttered, "It is not a job that affords vacation days, being Lady of the Wolves, is it?"

"Should the watching of a forest ever afford days off?"

"No, but there are many of you. Have you never heard of shifts, Manalca? How long has your unit been out here? Nigh on twenty years?"

"It has been long since you were here, hasn't it, Myraneth?" Manalca's spirited mate, Lithia, placed a hand on my shoulder. Lithia and Manalca were the parents of the fierce Genevera Stone. I was always closer to them than I was to Genevera, even though Genevera was almost the same age as me. Still, my relations with Genevera were improving, now that she was my sister-in-law (for she had married Eryn's brother, Kestrel).

"It was Elevra's time, Myraneth," another of the party, Arenial, hopped from the tree above me. Arenial was the youngest of the party, and had grown up with Elevra and Matilda. She had brilliant red hair (the only Elf in existence to have red hair) and shining blue eyes that almost clashed with her hair. She had hoped for years to catch the eye of Legolas, but she had known deep in her heart that their union was not to be. She ended up marrying a rather dignified Elven lord, Gorlois, son of Glorfindel.

It was a small ceremony that followed the progression of the body of Elevra, her sister Matilda, and their Father Thranduil.

When we had sent Queen Everlas the First over the sea, it had been the same.

I had known that I would see every one of her daughters back to the Grey Havens, but I had not anticipated it happening so soon.

I hugged Matilda and kissed Elevra's ice cold brow.

Thranduil took me aside, "I trust you will continue to watch our family over, Myraneth. I hope none will soon follow us over the sea. Take care of yourself, Valordaughter, and your Eryn and your Casanovia. She truly is a beautiful baby, Wolf Girl."

I hugged his thin frame, and Cassy even did the same. Thranduil mounted his horse and the last we saw of him on this shore as the back of his head.

!

"Momma, we go for pony ride now?"

I grinned at my daughter, "Full sentences, remember, Cassy? And yes, we're going to see Auntie Arwen and Uncle Estel. It's time for Uncle Estel to become King."

It had been months since the coronation of Everlas and Legolas. Cassy walked, talked, danced, and even sang, and she was still under a year old. Her progress surprised even me.

Cassy's copper hair was longer than mine was at her age. Her eyes were now exactly the same colour as mine.

Slinking around the edge of Cassy's leggings was the youngest puppy from Riku and Cassan's litter, a female named Copper. Copper had attached herself to Cassy as soon as they had met and had not left her side yet. Copper's only sister, Keiko, spent most of her time with me, and, in turn, with Copper and Cassy.

Behind us, Eryn snuck an arm around my waist.

"Daddy!" Cassy cried. She jumped towards him and grabbed his leg. He bent over and pulled her out of the long grass and into his arms.

"So how're my girls doing?" He laughed.

I turned back to the field I was facing. There, Majesty's March grazed with her two-week-old colt, Shadow of Rain. Shadow of Rain was much the same as his Father, with a pearly white iridescent coat. One of his back legs, though, was pure inky black. He had deep-set eyes, as Majesty did, on an intelligent face.

In sensing me looking, he picked up his head and trotted towards us with as much grace a gangly foal could muster.

Cassy slid down out of her Father's arms and latched her arms around his neck. She was just at his level.

Not even a year old, and she already had a wolf pup and a horse. Now all that was left was to get her a _myraneth_ companion.

I spoiled her way too much…luckily it was mating season once again. Plenty of litters to choose from.

All around us, Cassy's first spring blossomed.

"Momma!" Majesty had followed her colt, and had taken to nuzzling Cassy's head, "Maj'sty, stop!" Cassy giggled.

I lifted Cassy onto the top panel of the fence so she could pet Majesty, keeping my arm secured around her waist as I did so.

"She can balance perfectly fine on that rail on her own, Myraneth."

Without turning, I responded, "I would rather she be safe, Legolas."

Cassy grinned, "Hi Leaf!" Cassy had called Legolas Leaf since she could talk. I had insisted that she not call him 'uncle,' because of the vision I had seen at her birth. Legolas would almost certainly become her mate, and I did not want her to have ever thought of him as her Mother's brother.

On a whim, I began to string a few words together in a song:

_It was oh so long ago_

_When these halls were alight with laughter_

_And echoing in the trees_

_Came the sound of happy ever after_

_But back again did it come home _

_Back to our forests and songs_

_And the halls once again echoed_

_With the mirth of oh so long _

_Life crept back into our halls_

_And though so many have lost their lives_

_We shall never forget_

_Their enormous sacrifice_

"You're changing the songs back, daughter," I turned to find my father standing on Eryn's other side.

"I certainly hope so. I want my daughter to grow up with happy songs, now that the war is over."

"Celebrian would be proud of her, Myraneth," He made to speak more, but Cassy cut him off.

"Grwampa, we are going for pony ride! Momma says Uncle Estel going to be King of Gon'or, and Gon'or really far away! Further than Leaf's palace, even!"

Father reached out and plucked her off the fence, "Knowing your Mother, she'll turn you into a forest child just a few hours into the trip."

I laughed, "Father, she's already a forest child. I turned my back for five seconds yesterday, and Legolas had her up a tree. I swear she's part Wood Elf."

"Well," Leaf commented, "The Wood Elves did come from the unique mix of High Elf, Quendi, Noldor Elf bloodlines, along with something we were never able to identify. Maybe that extra component was Fairy blood. What say you on the subject, Eryn?"

Eryn pushed his hair back. It was longer than it had been when I had first met him almost a year ago, "We have many a myth as to the origin of our species, and the Woods of Eryn Lasgalen have always been a popular place for us. I myself would not be one to speak to about this topic, for I am not a 'Seran Fairy.' I'm a 'Leyff Fairy,' because I do not have wings. Nevertheless, that extra component could have been Wolf blood. Cassy has both."

"True," I said. I grabbed my saddle blanket and special saddle from its place on the fence, and whistled for Black March.

"Blackie!" Casanovia giggled. Black stood perfectly still as Father placed my daughter on his pure white back.

Cassy stood gracefully and jumped into Leaf's arms when I went to saddle my horse. Black's new saddle was a work of art. It had places where the stokes of a wagon or carriage could be hooked up, and also a bowl-like part instead of a saddle horn at the front, where Cassy could sit or lay down comfortably when she was not riding her pony.

The girth clinched, I secured his headstall. Beside me, Eryn had saddled Andelage in her best tackle.

Ten minutes later, I fell into a progression to my Father's right hand. Leaf was on his left, and Eryn was on my right. Eowyn and Faramir rode behind us.

"Momma, race me!" Cassy cried. She nudged her pony into a ground-eating lope.

I nudged Black faster, into a swift trot. He easily caught up with Cassy, her pony Forest, and her wolf Copper. Keiko and Riku ran with me, and Keiko playfully nipped at her sister's flank.

Twisting in the saddle, I looked back at my family, and then forward at my daughter.

It wasn't over yet, but we only had the good parts left.


	18. Down From Paths We Once Did Kn

18

Down From Paths We Once Did Know

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all," Estel then began to sing, a song that I had taught to him. I sang along under my breath. Only Cassy, sitting in my arms, heard me.

"Why do you not sing louder, Mummy?" She whispered.

"Cassy, this is the day of Man, not Elves. This is not our day. We must leave it for Uncle Estel and Aunt Arwen."

"But Auntie Arwen is an Elf." Cassy said.

"Auntie Arwen is an Elf who's becoming human. Shh, Cassy, just watch."

And so she did. She was silent when she stepped forward with me, in front of her Grandfather and her Aunt Arwen, as we walked towards the new King.

Legolas and Everlas stood before him first, their remaining sisters flanking them. Legolas placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder and said, "Mae govannen, King Estel."

"Mae govannen, King Legolas. Mae govannen, Queen Everlas. Princesses." They parted ways for him, and he stepped towards us.

"Mae govannen, brother." I said.

"Mae govannen, sister. Mae govannen, Lord Lasgalen, Lady Casanovia." Estel bent down to Cassy's level when she tugged on his sleeve.

Casanovia's clear voice rose in song, louder than I had ever heard her sing before.

_There and back again we go_

_Down from the paths we once did know_

_To step out in the wild lands_

_To step up and join our hands_

_For we are now free of shadow_

_And the cruel winds no longer blow_

_And further than we've ever gone_

_For ever shall we carry on!_

I elbowed Eryn lightly, "Did you teach her that?"

He gave a barely perceptible shake of his head, which left me wondering where Cassy had pulled her song from.

I stole a glance behind me and found my answer.

Looking ahead once more, I found I was yet again face to face with my youngest brother, "Have you not a song for me, as well, sister Myraneth?" Estel grinned at me.

I replied in my normal tone, "You are pushing your luck, King Elessar. I'll not hesitate to inform your new subjects just who it was that changed your nappies when you were Cassy's age, and who exactly it was that spent six months attempting to latrine train you. And I say attempting because I'm almost positive that to this very day you have never relieved yourself with anything more than a few trees being between your head and the sky."

He chuckled, "Have you?"

"That's not the point!"

"Oh, but isn't it?" He chuckled again, "We are holding up the procession, Myraneth."

"Your fault, not mine."

Eryn and I split apart, him alone, and me with Cassy.

Behind us was a rather large banner, displaying the coat of arms of my house. Estel did not know who carried the banner until she shifted it slightly to the side.

Skin white as snow, lips red as blood, hair dark as night. But there upon her pale cream brow is the Evenstar light.

Lady Arwen, Evenstar of Rivendell, bowed her head to him and brought the banner back in front of her face. The gesture confused even me.

Fortunately for Arwen, Estel knew exactly what to do. He gently pulled the banner rod from her hands and pushed it to the nearest person—who just so happened to be Legolas. Cupping her cheek, Estel whispered something that even I could not hear, for it was for Arwen, and only Arwen.

Then he slid his hand down to under her chin, and kissed her.

Despite knowing about the relationship between Arwen and Aragorn for decades, I had never seen them together like this. Don't get me wrong, I knew all about their…ahem…'secret' rendezvouses, but I had never seen Estel kiss Arwen in the way he was now. This was a kiss of absolute passion, of absolute love. I knew the type. Eryn and I always exchanged similar kisses, right before we—well, I won't get into that.

#####

I was alone. Alone for the first time in a long time. Alone, bar Majesty and Rain.

Eryn had taken Cassy to meet his father and stepmother. I was to meet them, but I had some unfinished business with my cousins in Lothlorien to take care of first. Namely, I had to speak to Rumil and Orophin, and make sure they were alright.

They had lost their oldest brother.

When I rode into Lothlorien through the little-known entrance that used to be the outpost of Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin, no one noticed me.

This entrance used to be the one of Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin. Until Haldir had died, they had barely ever left. I had known the three of them to leave only thrice—once when the Fellowship came through the Goldenwood, and twice to answer the Call.

To most Elves, the Call was not optional. When the sun and the moon and the planets fell into a certain line, every hundred years or so, the moon fever that affected my race on the full moon every month became all that more potent. It was more than the urge to dance and sing under the silver circle—it was the Call of the Hunt.

It was the Urge to mate.

In a short aside, I realized the next Call was a short time in coming. Within the next century. Silently, I smiled to myself. I wondered if Estel was up for a night on the Hunt with Arwen, for she would surly Feel the Call. A Ranger caught off his guard, indeed.

Then I remembered. There hadn't been a Call for over a millennium. I knew this, for Ginny and Victoire had been conceived during the last Hunt. I had not yet been of age at the time, but had I been, well, let's just say that my last ride to war would not have been as chaste as it was had I been of age.

Even I, Lady of the Wolves, cannot ignore the Call.

But my estimate for the next Call was not off—it was indeed coming. What had caused the hiatus, I did not know. But it was coming.

I pulled my thoughts back to my cousins when Rain whinnied loudly. The colt backed into his Mother as an elleth landed right beside his head.

This was an Elf I had never seen before. She looked up at me questioningly and then said, "My Lady Myraneth."

I inclined my head to her.

"I am Altria, my Lady. My sister, Alatriel, and I watch this passage now."

"Will you take me before the Lady of the Goldenwood? I must at once speak to her before I search for my cousins, Rumil and Orophin."

Altria spun and bade me to follow her deeper into the woods. I dismounted and shadowed her lithe form.

Altria led me up familiar paths, paths I had run as a child, and only recently, when the Fellowship had passed through Lothlorien. One of the last times these Elves had seen me, I had been dragged off by Gladysis after some argument about dresses. Looking back—now that we had won the war and I was married to Eryn and had Cassy—the entire thing seemed so trivial. There had been and still were much bigger things to worry about.

"Altria, have you heard tell of my cousin's wellbeing?" I asked.

"Know I only that they spent some months in the wards of the Lady of Light. They have not oft been seen since they returned from Helm's Deep over a year ago."

I winced. I should have come sooner. The way Altria said 'over a year ago' made me feel guiltier than I had in a while.

After Helm's Deep, I had spoken only briefly to Rumil and Orophin. I could tell from one glance that they were not well, but neither had I myself been well. I knew that I could not be strong for them—there were so many others that I had to be strong for, and even then, I still failed them. I had to trust that my two cousins would be able to drag each other out of the darkness that they would surly fall into.

I had never before seen it done. Most Elves that fell into depression that deep never made it out—and those that did were never the same again.

Altria led me to the foot of the great stair that wound its way to my Lady's chambers.

"I have not leave to enter the rooms of the Lady and the Lord of the Wood," she told me, "I take my leave of my Lady here."

I nodded to her, but before I let her leave, I said, "The next time you see me, Altria, do not call me Lady. Please use my name."

For the first time since I had met her, Altria smiled. It was tiny and nearly not there at all, but she smiled all the same.

I turned and mounted the stairs, leaving Majesty and Rain grazing in the glade below.

I heard Celeborn's voice before I saw him, "I do not know if the end to this war was a good thing. At least twenty of our border patrol pairs have come in early because they requested maternity leave," it was obvious he was joking, "Darling granddaughter, you seem to have started a trend."

When I glided through the archway, Galadriel was sitting on an elegantly carved chair—a chair, if I remember correctly, that had to be replaced during the time that I had stayed here with Everlas, Legolas, and Arwen. Celeborn had evidently been pacing in front of her, having stopped abruptly when he sensed me.

"We're not out of the woods yet, so to speak," Celeborn said, "I wish they would stop playing with our defenses."

"Grandfather, what are you speaking of?"

He rounded on me sharply, "If I hear one more excuse of 'moon madness' or 'celebratory intercourse,' I will not hesitate to take someone's head off. This is beyond madness."

Galadriel laughed, "With what will you relieve them of their heads, husband? Your sword or the elaborate weapon that helped bring our children into this world?"

The tips of Celeborn's ears turned red.

I raised an eyebrow, "Who has claimed celebratory intercourse?"

"An entire twelve-Elf border patrol."

"Oh?"

"And only four of them are male."

"Oh." Celebratory intercourse, indeed.

Galadriel spoke, "Buy we digress. Granddaughter, you come to speak with your cousins."

"Yes, grandmother."

"You will find them in the solarium at the Roof. It is the only solace I can give them, I'm afraid."

I nodded to her and once more mounted the stairs. Turning back, I smiled at my Grandfather, "Listen for the Call to Hunt, Grandfather."

As I left, I heard him groan. Grandmother silenced him with a kiss.

And so I climbed. The trees were tall here, tall and ancient. They breathed freer than I had ever seen them. Even the magic of Galadriel's ring hadn't been enough to keep the shadow entirely at bay.

There was a short skywalk just below the solarium. I stopped exactly half way across and swung down into the netted hammock that hung underneath. Lying on my back and looking up, I peered through the delicate weave of the vines of the skywalk above me.

I hummed to myself until I heard rustling in the leaves above the skywalk.

_There and back again we go_

_Down from the paths we once did know_

_To step out in the wild lands_

_To step up and join our hands_

_For we are now free of shadow_

_And the cruel winds no longer blow_

_And further than we've ever gone_

_For ever shall we carry on!_

_Sleep, little one_

_Let nothing trouble you_

_For day always dawns_

_And troubles always heal_

_If nothing else_

_Trust in thyself_

_And let the land of dreams_

_Take you away_

_There will always be a new day_

_A life that burns so brightly so_

_The way it ends just goes to show_

_How rightly we were to make him go_

_Hello, my friend, we'll meet again_

I continued singing until they showed themselves. I sang ancient songs, new songs, and sometimes I just strung random words together. Still, the sound of my voice drew Rumil and Orophin out.

Orophin was very young—he was only a few years older than Legolas and Everlas. When both their father and mother had sailed for the Undying Lands, leaving the three boys, Haldir and Rumil had taken it upon themselves to raise the then one hundred-year-old Orophin. As far as I knew, Orophin had very few memories of his parents, Lord Haladan and my aunt, Lady Katella.

The rustling above my head grew louder.

"Rumil," I whispered, "I know it's you."

An acorn fell from between the branches. It bounced between my eyes and then made its way down the front of my tunic.

"Rumil, that was funny five centuries ago," I grinned, "Come down where I can see you."

Not one but four more acorns bounced off my head.

"Now you're just being childish!" But on the inside, I was overjoyed. If he could joke with me, even with something this small, then there was hope for both of them.

All of a sudden, I wasn't alone in the hammock.

He moved silently, ghost-like. Too silently, even for an Elf. The ghost image was reinforced by the gaunt skin stretched over his apparent cheekbones. His lips had lost their colour, and his eyes were sunken and red, as if he spent most of his time weeping. (Honestly, that was probably true.) Even his irises seemed devoid of colour. They were normally oceanic blue-green, the same colour as mine. He was the only one of my cousins who had my eyes.

My eyes traveled down his body with the skills of my experience as a healer. I'd seen worse cases of starvation before, but never had I seen someone starve themselves this badly. Keeping my face impassive, I undid the laces on the front of his tunic and examined his emaciated chest muscles. I could count every rib and trace both sides of his collarbone. His hip bones and shoulder blades stuck out. With no respect for his modesty, I stripped off his leggings, revealing a loose loincloth strung over too-thin hips and thighs. I ran a practiced hand over newly knobby knees and deteriorated calves.

"He would not be happy with this, Rumil," I whispered softly.

"He is no longer here," the response was so soft I could barely hear it. It was no more than a breath.

I lowered my voice even more, "He may not be, but Orophin still is."

"Orophin hasn't spoken to me in months. He blames me. I was closest to him."

Rumil wouldn't say Haldir's name.

"I didn't even know you were there. I thought you were on the battlements with Legolas."

"I was in the courtyard when the wall exploded," he rolled over and showed a recent scar on his thin back, "I got that seconds before it happened. If I hadn't have been injured, I would have been watching his back."

"He had Estel and me watching his back. He died saving Estel's life. Had Estel died, none of us would be here right now."

"You could have saved him with your healing magic."

There it was, the accusation that I had been waiting for. I was closest to him. I had the power to save him. I hadn't used the power. I had let him die.

I analyzed Rumil's face. There was no accusation in his voice, almost no emotion at all. But a spark had flared in his eyes, just for a moment.

"He told me not to," I said, "He said there were more important people that I had to save my magic for—people who I actually could save. Cousin Rumil, his skull was crushed. I'd have exhausted my already deplete stores of energy on a wound that I knew, deep in my heart, that I couldn't cure. I don't have the power, Rumil, to fix a crushed skull. Even if I could have rebuilt his brain, there's no telling if I could do it right. But he gave me the chance to heal almost one hundred other people who would have died without my help."

"One hundred Rohanian peasants?"

"One of them took an arrow for Legolas, another massacred almost fifty orcs by himself, and one of them is now King of Rohan," That wasn't exactly true. Eomer wouldn't have died from his wounds, but he also wouldn't have been able to walk. For a few years, "I also helped a woman give birth." A woman who had then named her daughter after my sword. Casanovia had met Myranaina when we stopped to visit Eomer and drop Eowyn off in Rohan after Aragorn's coronation.

Again, there was no emotion in his voice or on his face, "Yes, Myraneth, those were definitely worth my brother's life."

I stared at him, "How can you say that to me? I hate that I let Haldir die, Rumil, but there was nothing I could do. I was the first person to hold him when he was born, even before your mother, and I was the last person to hold him when he died. That was the first time that had ever happened to me, but Cousin, I know it won't be the last," I ran my eyes over him again, "Don't make me do it with you, as well. Please tell me that you've at least made your brother eat. What kind of example do you think you're setting?"

He didn't answer right away.

I stood up and swung myself back onto the skywalk, "Come, Cousin. We shall find your brother and get you both something to eat."

Rumil didn't look happy about it, but he allowed me to pull him up beside me. Together, we made our way slowly into the solarium.


	19. How Much the World has Changed

19

How Much the World has Changed

Orophin proved harder to find than his brother. I believed that stemmed from a childhood filled with hiding from his brothers. Orophin had not been an easy Elfling to raise, and on more than one occasion, Haldir and Rumil had come to me for help. I was living at the Palace at the time, nursing Princess Minerva and Princess Morgana. At that point, Anastasia, Tatyanna, Alianna, and Eleanor were old enough to take care of their sisters, but I was thankful for the extra sets of hands that Rumil and Haldir provided, even if they did add another to the already unruly brood of princesses.

Orophin didn't understand why his parents had left. It took years for him to fully realize the truth, and in the meantime, Haldir and Rumil had become his substitute parents. It was a trying time for all of us, as it was after Haldir and Rumil came to me that Elevra had gotten sick for the first time. Then the events happened in quick succession: Lady Annaleise, my mother's sister, sailed for the undying lands, and my mother's brother, Breoglad, was felled by an orcish arrow. The original royal family of Lothlorien had been cut more than in half, starting with my mother. Only Everlas and Gladysis remained of their sisters, and Faolin and Celedrian of their brothers. By that time, Everlas was pregnant with her last two children. Nine months later, she was dead, and I was left to raise her children and deal with her distraught husband, while two kingdoms passed into mourning.

It was times like that that I hated being the oldest.

There was good, however, that came out of such a dark time. I met a human who lived in the forest like an Elf. He helped me deliver Everlas and Legolas, and gave me the strength to complete their naming ritual. The boy returned us to the Palace, with Queen Everlas in such poor condition that she could not be saved, and stood by me against the King when he tore into me for allowing the Queen to die. He stayed by my side, helping me raise the Elflings, until his death forty years later. It was then that I gave the human his last choice.

He chose to remain at my side. And until the very end, the boy that I met all those years ago will stay with me.

His name was Cassan Corrinson, but I didn't learn that until he had pledged himself to me. Three days after Cassan's death, a dappled wolf pup was born to the Alpha of my pack, Dire, in his and his mate's last litter. It became clear to me immediately what had occurred, and I named the curious, intelligent pup accordingly.

I sincerely wished that Cassan was at my side now. He offered a perspective that I got from none other—through the eyes of a human, made immortal.

"Orophin," I whispered, "Where are you, little cousin? Why won't you come out?"

He landed beside me, as blond as his brothers but obviously much younger, "Don't call me that."

"You'll always be 'little cousin' to me, Orophin. Tell me, why is it you no longer speak to Rumil? Is it because you blame him for Haldir's death?"

"Do not say his name, please, Myraneth."

"It is a pity that you should blame Rumil, who had absolutely no hand in Haldir's death. You did not know that he was unconscious then? Rumil received an injury seconds before Haldir's death that rendered him unable to move. And if you must blame someone, blame Saruman or Sauron. They are the true beings that have wronged you, not Rumil," I looked closely at my cousin, "Oh? Or this all because you blame yourself for this tragedy? In that case, I will tell you something someone told me when I lost my Mother. Death frees the dead but not the living—we cling, clutching the edge of a precipice above absolute darkness, over which falling is inevitable. Don't pity the dead, who have already fallen. Pity the living, the ones who are attempting to hang on, and above all, pity the ones who live without love. Orophin, I am pitying you right now, but that does not have to be the case for much longer. Go back to Rumil. I can see that he is really worried about you, and he is some of the only family that you have left. Hold on to that, for as long as you can."

"Myraneth, I can't go and see Rumil."

"Whyever not?"

"Just look at me, Myraneth."

He was right. He looked terrible, like he hadn't slept in months. But he did not look nearly as bad as Rumil, "Orophin, I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. Come along. I want you to go make up with your brother, so that you can come and see how much the world has changed."

I stood swiftly, trusting him to follow me. He caught up in a second, "What do you mean, how much the world has changed?"

"Did you think that nothing would change after Sauron was defeated? Come, Orophin, you have missed much. I know Grandmother hasn't told you anything other than our family has survived. But don't you wonder what we've been doing since the war ended?"

"Of course I do. I knew that I could not face our family, though."

"Well, I hope you can break out of that, because in three days' time, you, me, and Rumil are leaving the Goldenwood for Eryn Lasgalen, where you will stay in the hospitality of King Legolas and Queen Everlas."

"Little Leaf is King now? And Little Star is Queen?"

"Like I said, you have missed much. But as I was saying, I will leave you and Rumil there in their capable hands, as I am continuing on to Andelage."

Orophin stopped short, "Why on Middle Earth would you be going to Andelage?"

I turned back to him, "Grandmother really hasn't told you anything of the outside world, has she?"

"Myraneth, tell me what I missed."

"I shall tell you, after you see Rumil again."

With that, Orophin was off like a shot, shouting, "RUMIL!" at the top of his voice.

I followed.

#####

"Rumil! Rumil, where are you?" Orophin was yelling when I caught up with him, "Rumil, please come down. Myraneth told me that if I see you, she'll tell me why she's going to go to Andelage!"

"Hush, little brother," the shadow that was Rumil landed behind his brother, "It has been too long."

Orophin spun on his heels and launched himself at Rumil. I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing.

Rumil and Orophin looked at me.

"If that is how you react, Orophin," I laughed, "To the message that I am going to Andelage, then I wonder how you will react to the reason why I am going to Andelage."

"Tell us, Myraneth, do not keep us in suspense," Rumil's smile was happier than I had seen it since I arrived at the Goldenwood. His eyes were back to ocean blue.

"You promise that you will stay together, and I will tell you everything that you have missed since the end of the war."

"You drive a hard bargain, Myraneth."

It wasn't that hard. If the two brothers had really wanted to stay apart, then the promise of information would not be enough to keep them together. But as it was, they wanted to stay together, so my promise was enough of a pretense for them.

"Tell us," Orophin sounded like an Elfling, so much so that I couldn't help but smile wider.

"Well, I shall first tell you the reason I am going to Andelage. Let me finish before you interrupt me, Rumil, Orophin."

"I think we can do that," Rumil said, and Orophin nodded.

Again, I smiled, "I am going to Andelage because I promised my mate, Eryn, that I would meet him and our daughter, there, in order to meet his parents."

My revelation was met with absolute silence. I heard a leaf fall to the forest floor, one hundred and thirty-nine feet below us.

Rumil was the first to speak, "You have a daughter. And a mate. And his parents live in Andelage."

"His name is Prince Eryn Lasgalen, of Andelage. Before you ask, yes, he is a Fairy."

"No wonder you didn't come earlier," Rumil breathed, "It's hard to travel when you're pregnant."

"On the contrary, Rumil, I gave birth on the road. In the Wilds between the Shire and Imladris."

"What is your daughter's name, Myraneth?" Orophin asked.

I smiled, "She is the Lady Casanovia Etalianna Lasgalen. We call her Cassy for short."

"Casanovia, after Cassan and Silverfang's Grandmother and that story you loved as a child, Myraneth?"

"And Etalianna after Eryn's Mother, Queen Etalianna."

"I should—" Rumil stopped short, "We should like to meet her. And your mate."

"And you shall, soon enough, Rumil, Orophin. After you, Orophin, get some sleep, and you, Rumil, get something to eat. You two look worse than some of the starving peasants I saw in Gondor." Not that they were starving anymore, as Aragorn was a great believer in distributing the wealth.

Rumil and Orophin turned to look at each other—really look at each other—for the first time since Orophin had burst into the clearing a few minutes ago.

"By Valor, brother, what have you done to yourself?" Rumil gasped.

"As if you can talk," Orophin shot back, "At least I don't look like Estel's army of the dead. Tell me, what has food ever done to you?"

Bickering. Still, it was playful bickering. This was a throwback to how Rumil, Orophin, and Haldir had always interacted, and for that I was glad.

"You two both need a decent meal and a good sleep. Come, follow." I bade them to follow me, and we made our way out of the atrium.

#####

Black March covered the ground easily, taking strides that ate up the distance. I rode him bareback, without even a bridle. I was eager to return to my daughter.

Twelve hours ago, I had left Leaf and Star's Palace in Eryn Lasgalen. Leaving Rumil and Orophin behind had been hard, but I knew they were in good hands. The look on Everlas' face when she had seen them! They would never be left alone.

The trip from Eryn Lasgalen to Andelage was three day's ride, but Black and I would manage it in just under a day. Black rejoiced at the chance to run, and I let him choose his speed.

I thought back over the last few days. I had put Orophin under sedation immediately, and he had not been awake to witness Rumil throw up his first meal in Valor knows how long. But I had eventually gotten my cousins onto a more normal routine for sleeping and eating. The entire trip to Eryn Lasgalen had been successful, and Everlas would take it from there.

At the border of Andelage, I stopped once to relieve myself, as I hadn't stopped all day. I found a small stream and washed, changing out of my travel-stained garments and into a clean silk tunic and cotton leggings. Around my shoulders I wore my Lothlorien cloak, and I braided my hair over my ears in warrior braids. The rest of it I piled atop my head in a tight bun. Without a sound, I mounted Black March and trotted into Andelage.

Andelage was a small kingdom, north of the Lonely Mountain. Eryn had grown up in the Palace of Andelage in the South, where the climate was more temperate and on the closest edge to Eryn Lasgalen. I was ashamed to say that the Fairy race was much more tolerant than the Elves.

A magnificent creature landed on the path in front of me, and Black balked and reared.

It was immediately apparent that this was a Fairy, and it was also a Leyff Fairy. From his—for it was definitely a male—shoulder blades sprouted iridescent wings of the purest silver.

"What business have you in Andelage? Speak quickly why you have come!"

I was unused to this kind of speaking pattern. It took me a moment for me to realize he was asking my purpose.

"I am the Lady Myraneth Accolte, Firstborn daughter of Lord Elrond Half-elven, Lady of the Wolves, Dowager Princess of Andelage. I come seeking my mate, Prince Eryn Lasgalen, and my daughter, Princess Casanovia Lasgalen."

"My Lady, please forgive. Elves who come across our borders, it is my job to question."

I glared at him, "Only Elves? What of men, or dwarves? Are they welcome in Andelage without having to marry into the royal family?"

"Again, my Lady, please forgive. Since Prince Devlin was killed, border security of ours was tightened. The next Lady of the Wild, I should have recognized."

"What is your name, Guardian?"

"Guardsman is my official title, Princess, and Jonathan Allen my name is."

"Well, Jonathan Allen," The name was foreign on my tongue, "If you would leave me to my mate and daughter."

#####

Jonathan did not have a horse, but he was as fast as any Elven mount. He flew just above my head as Black and I cantered down a forest path. Before long, a huge Palace rose up in front of me. I pulled Black up short.

"Welcome," Jonathan said, "To the Palace of the Rising Sun, the domain of King Otoraan and his second Queen, Destimona."

When we entered the gate, it was as if every Fairy in Andelage had come to get a look at me. In the group, I saw mostly Leyff Fairies, with their rainbow of iridescent wings. In a close minority were the Seran Fairies, like Eryn. The Serans were slightly taller and had more decisive points to their ears, but my eyes were drawn to every Leyff Fairy's wings. They all seemed to know who I was, even if Jonathan hadn't recognized me.

A clear voice rose over the noise of the crowd, "NANNETH!" Casanovia cried.

My daughter came sprinting towards me, and I swung myself off Black. I did not care that I was surrounded by strangers. I only cared about my girl, and how much she had grown.

Cassy launched herself into my arms, babbling in Sindarian, "Mother! I missed you! Is everything okay with Cousin Rumil and Cousin Orophin? How are Leaf and Star? What about Uncle Danny and Uncle Ro? And Grandfather? Uncle Estel and Aunt Arwen? Aunt Eowyn and Uncle Faramir? Uncle Frodo and Uncle Sam and Uncle Merry and Uncle Pippin? You have to come and meet Aunt Myna. Ada says she is a Leyff Fairy, and sometimes she takes me flying! Don't worry, Momma, we don't go very high off the ground, and Ada is always below me. And Grandfather Tor is so nice to me, and so is Grandmother Destimona."

"Cassy, Cassy, you're babbling. Where is your Ada?"

"Myraneth."

I turned to face my mate. He stepped closer, so that he was almost touching me. I could feel everyone's eyes on us, examining Cassy and comparing her to both Eryn and I, trying to decide who she looked like the most.

I closed the distance between us, balanced Cassy on my hip, and kissed Eryn soundly on the mouth. Cheers went up around us, but I barely heard them. I was with my family, and no matter where we called home, that was all I needed.


End file.
